Waiting For You
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/Pengorbanan Sakura dan Sasuke dalam cinta, persahabatan, dan keluarga... "Sakura, sejauh apapun kau pergi, sekeras apapun kau mengelak, jika kau Takdir ku... kau akan kembali pada ku. WAITING FOR YOU"... WARNING ! LEMON INSIDE!/MAINSTREAM/JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN ATAU APAPUN ITU KARENA UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN!/REAL,MY IMAGINATION!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _ **Waiting For You**_

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

.

.

.

─ _Brwaaakkk... buummmm ..._

Suara gemuruh terdengar, diiringi api yang menyala dari sebuah mobil.

Terlihat dua pemuda yang duduk santai bercengkrama di danau yang indah pinggir jalan, tempat mereka bermain sejak masa _Junior High School_. Seketika mata mereka melebar, terksesiap dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini.

" Ini bukan mimpi?" seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ berseru, bagai sebuah gumaman yang mana berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sedang pemuda di sebelahnya setelah melihat kejadian itu hanya menunjukan sedikit ekspresi. Dua pemuda itu berusaha menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang menjadi korban dari kejadian naas tersebut.

Tidak! Bukan dua orang pemuda. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu pemuda, yaitu pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan seorang wanita yang terjebak di mobil Volvo tersebut. Di sisi lain, pemuda yang satunya lebih memilih memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu terlihat kesusahan mengeluarkan wanita tersebut, sedang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya memandangi temannya. Tak sedikitpun berniat membantunya.

" _Ohh_ ayolah Sasuke- _Teme_ , dimana hati nuranimu _hah_?" Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu masih berusaha mengeluarkan wanita itu.

sudah kesabarannya sekarang, " _oyy_.. _teme_ .." tidak ada respon. " _Teme_!" ? " Sasuke- _Teme_!" Teriaknya sedikit menggeram dan oh akhirnya dengan itu pemuda itu berhasil mengeluarkan korban itu dan menjauhi mobil yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah dalam jarak aman, pemuda bernama sasuke itu berbicara " _Hn_ , Naruto- _Dobe_ , polisi dan pihak medis akan segera tiba".

─... _buuuummmm... duuuaaaaarr.. ddduuaaarr .._.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah ledakan yang dahsyat dari mobil yang dikendarai wanita tadi. Sungguh, wanita itu akan menjadi daging panggang, bak _barbeque_ yang malang apabila masih dalam mobil tersebut, apabila tidak diselakatkan oleh NARUTO!

Ingat hanya Naruto yang menolongnya _hey_!. Tak lama kemudian polisi dan pihak medis telah sampai di TKP.

.

.

.

" _Hmmm_.. jadi kalian saksi dari kejadian ini ?" Kata kepala polisi dsn mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Kepala polisi tersebut mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya menuju kantor polisi untuk di intogasi, tentu saja dengan statusnya sebagai SAKSI.

.

.

.

─ _ **Waiting For You**_ ─

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**_

Naruto dan Sasuke telah selesai melakukan sesi tanya jawabnya dengan pihak kepolisan, tapi kedua pemuda itu tidak pulang melainkan menuju rumah sakit dimana wanita korban kecelakaan tadi dirawat. Kenapa mereka sangat peduli ?

Ya alasannya karena pemuda bernama Naruto yang ingin menjaga korban tersebut, dan yang paling menyebalkannya adalah Naruto ingin Sasuke juga bersamanya disana. Naruto terus meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa Naruto mengenal korban tersebut, dan ia juga mengatakan telah menghubungi pihak keluarganya yang mungkin? Sebentar lagi akan datang.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya bergukan tak jelas. Ia sungguh jengkel dengan tindakan sok pahlawan sahabatnya ini. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana pun pemuda itu tetap mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Menit demi menit terlewati, tetap saja keluarga korban tidak ada sstupun yang datang mengaku sebagai keluarga dari korban tersebut. Tidak terdengar satupun percakapan diantara kedua pemuda ini, mereka sekarang berada di ruangan kamar wanita itu dirawat, kamar nomor 69. Dokter dan perawt datang dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan sesi pemeriksaan pada pasien, kedua pemuda itu mengangguk dan keluar ruangan memberikan keleluasaan dokter dan perawat itu melakukan tugasnya.

Tak lama, dokter dan perawat itu telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dan membicarakan keadaan pasien, tapi sampai saat ini sudah satu jam lebih setelah pemeriksaan, keluarga korban belum kunjung datang. Tidak ada satupun yang menunjukan batang hidungnya dari keluarga korban ini.

Detik berikutnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu, sedang sasuke lebih memilih tetap tiduran disofa, tak peduli dengan memejamkan mata.. ia sungguh lelah hari ini.

"Uzumaki- _san_?" Suara lembut itu mengalun begitu indah bagai melodi yang memabukan dikedua telinga pemuda itu. Pintu itu menampilkan seorang gadis cantik, manis, lucu, bak bidadari.

Dan apa itu warna rambutnya ? _Pinky_ ?. Sasuke sontak membuka matanya dan mendudukan diri sambil menatap gadis cantik yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, sedang Naruto, tentu saja dengan sigap menghampiri gadis itu dengan wajah berbinar- binar, serta semburat kemerahan pada kedua pipinya syarat akan kekaguman dengan maha karya Tuhan satu ini.

" Uzumaki- _san, emm.. ano watashi ha hajime mashite_ Haruno Sakura _tomoshimasu_. Anda yang menelepon keluarga Yamanaka tadi ? .. _Emm_ aku perwakilan keluarganya. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka"

 _Kami-sama,_ suara gadis ini benar- benar menghipnotis kedua pemuda ini, mereka terkesima dengan gadis ini dan tidak menyahut, sampai─ " Uzumaki- _san_?"

Suara gadis itu kali ini menyadarkan kedua pemuda ini. " _Aahh_... yaa, Aku Uzumaki Naruto yang tadi menelpon" cengiran Naruto mengundang kegelian " oh, dan panggil saja aku Naruto tanpa embel- embel, kemudian dia Uchiha Sasuke" sambung Naruto.

"Terimakasih Uzu- Naruto dan Uchiha-san telah me─" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke telah memotongnya

"Sudah sepantasnya. Dan panggil saja Sasuke"

" _Ehh_? Ya tentunya," kedua pipi gadis itu merona "kalau begitu, kalian juga bisa memanggil ku Sakura, _ne_ Naruto ? Sasuke ?" Dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kikinya menuju ranjang pasien, Sakura memandang sendu wanita yang menjadi sahabatnya itu tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Rasa tidak percaya merasuk kedalam fikirannya, beberapa jam lalu sahabatnya ini masih bisa tersenyum dan menyapa tamu- tamu yang datang?.

Ia masih ingat betul wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu, yang indah dan menjuntai, membingkai tubuhnya, wajah bak boneka berni itu tersenyum sumeringah. Dan apa yang dilihatnya justru berbanding terbalik, wajah yang penuh luka, mata yang menatap kosong lurus keatas, tak berkedip sedikitpun.

" _Ano_.. Sakura- _Chan_ , dokter bilang─ " Naruto mencoba membuka suara, tapi─

"Aku tau Naruto, sebelum kemari aku menemui dokter yang menanganinya terlebih dahulu dan.. aku tau kondisinya, beberapa syaraf matanya kena, sehingga terganggu fungsinya dan tak dapat menutup dan membuka dengan normal" suaranya tetap lembut tapi bergetar, menahan tangis.

Itulah yang ditangkap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini adalah makanan yang sengaja aku beli saat perjalanan menuju kemari, makanlah ! Aku yakin kalian pasti beluk makan apapun" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura- _Chan. Itadakimashu_ "

Sedang Sasuke " _Hn, Itadakimashu_ ".

Selesai menyantap makanan yang sakura berikan, meski hanya Ramen Insatan dan bebrapa roti tawar serta slei, cukup enak untuk keadaan lapar seperti sekarang ini. Naruto dan Sakura sangat antusias berbagi cerita, terutama mengenai kecelakan yang menimpa Yamanaka itu. Menurut Naruto, Sakura adalah gadis yang menyenangkan, penedengar yang baik, dan sangat MAGIC!.

Andai kata Naruto belum memiliki kekasih, dia pasti sudah tergoda sekali dengan Sakura.

 _Hey_ ayolahh... siapa yang dapat menolak pesona gadis ini ? Tapi meski Sakura sempurna dimatanya, hatinya telah ada yang punya. Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya memperhatikn kedua orang yang sedang asik bercengkrana itu.

" _Ne_ Sakura- _Chan_ , kemana keluarga Yamanaka itu ? Bagaimana mereka belum kemari?" Kata Naruto.

Wajah Sakura terlihat bingung. Namun tak lama ia segera menjawab. "Mereka, emm.. mereka sedang membereskan urusan mereka" jawabnya.

" _Ahh_! Aku dengar Yamanaka Ino hari ini tunangan bukan?, dia teman sekelas ku saat aku ikut les. Tapi dia tidak mengundangku" grutu Naruto.

" _Hn_ , kau memang tak penting _dobe_ " Sasuke pun kali ini membuka suara, Sakura sedikit terkikik geli dengan tingkah kedua pemuda itu, dan entah mengapa ia merasa nyama dengan suasana ini. Tapi detik berikutnya wajah gadis ini berubah menjadi sendu sambil menata wanita di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

─ **TBC** ─

A/N:

 _Arigatou gozaimashuuu ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

*Ke Esokan Harinya*

Keluarga Yamanaka telah datang, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menyambut mereka, perbincangan di ruangan rawat Ino sangat formal, Nyonya Yamanaka terus menangis sambil menggenggam tangan putrinya yang tak berdaya. Sedang kepala keluarga Yamanaka terus menggumamkan kata "Arigatou" pada ketiga pemuda/I itu dan mengahampiri istri serta putrinya.

Setelah puas berbincang- bincang dengan keluarga Yamanaka, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto pamit untuk pulang.

Mereka bertiga sepakat menjadi teman, entah siapa yang memulai tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan Sasuke ? dia bukan orang yang mudah berinteraksi, dan begitu saja menerima orang lain dikehidupannya, terkesan menutup diri.

Tapi lihatlah, kehadiran Sakura seakan bisa membalikan keadaan, Sasuke menerima dan berinteraksi dengan Sakura, meski tidak sehebat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura, tapi ini menandakan bahwa Sasuke mencoba lebih terbuka pada Sakura.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di Caffe Coffe terkenal di Konoha _'Coffe La Shinobi'_ itulah cafe yang menyediakan berbagai jenis macam coffe terbaik dan terlezat, bahkan cafe coffe ini tidak hanya menyediakan Cofe, tapi berbagai makanan lezat lainnya. Mereka bertiga memang janjian akan makan siang bersama hari ini.

Naruto, dimanapun dia berada pemuda ini pasti memesan ramen, ohh tentu saja maniak ramen dengan minuman lemon tea, Sakura memesan Jus strowberry dan caheesecake strowberry special, sakura juga memesan coffe vanila latte, ohh sungguh wanita ini suka sekali dengan hal- hal berbau manis. Sasuke? Ia hanya memesan jus tomat dan nasi goreng spesial ekstra tomat.

Acara makan- makan itu telah selesai. Mereka kembali bercerita, saling ingin mengenal lebih jauh.

"Ahh jadi kita satu Universitas? Dan kau di Fakultas Kedokteran ?" Sakura mengangguk- anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban " dan itu artinya kau satu kampus dengan kami, dan satu fakultas dengan teme dan kekasihku, tapi aku Fakultas Ekonomi" sambungnya.

"Benarkah? Wahh~ Sasuke, aku berharap bisa satu kelas dengan mu. Semoga kita dapat berteman baik ne?" Ujar Sakura antusias. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya "Hn" dan Naruto melihat senyum Sasuke tadi, Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan pada Sakura. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tahan dengan pesona Sakura yang bagaikan bidadari dari kahayangan, benar- benar sempurna. Terlebih mata bermanik Zamrun yang menyejukan jiwa.

Setelah acara makan bersama sahabat barunya, Sakura tidak langsung pulang. Naruto dan Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang tapi Sakura bersikeras tidak mau, dan berakhirlah sekarang Sakura di rumah sakit tempat sahabatnya Ino dirawat.

Tangan mungil itu menjulur memegang tangan sahabatnya yang lemah tak berdaya, air mata yang tak terbendung mengalir menganak sungai dari kedua celah matanya.

"Ne Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apakah disana lebih menyenangkan dari pada disini bersama kami? Apakah kau tau semuanya sejak awal? Aku benar- benar minta maaf, tapi sungguh..." air mata itu tidak dapat berhenti, kata demi kata yang dilokntarkan menguap begitu saja, karena tidak mendapat respon. Sungguh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan tapi hanya sedikit jawaban di dunia ini.

Sakura, ia tak menyangka masalah yang menurutnya sepele justru menjadi bumerang bagi persahabatan kedua anak manusia ini. Kisah Cinta. Ya, ini semua berawal dari rasa itu, benar- benar bodoh. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus- menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia merutuki setiap hal yang menjadikan sahabatnya kini terbaring tak berdaya.

"Pig, kau tau ..lusa aku akan memulai ospek dan memulai kuliah. Aku berharap bisa masuk Universitas Konoha bersama mu, tapi bagaimanapun aku yakin .. kau pasti sembuh. Cepat atau lambat, dan masuk universitas yang sama denganku, dan kembali bersahabat dengan ku. Ino, aku sangat menyayangimu".

Ya, ini sudah dua bulan setelah kejadian naas waktu itu. Tapi sampai saat ini wanita bermarga Yamanaka ini tetap tidak menunjukan perubahan apapun.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar itu, dan meninggalkan Ino yang berada di kamar. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Yamanaka Ino menangis, air mata lolos begitu saja dari celah matanya, ia bisa mendengar, tapi seluruh badan lainnya tak dapat merespon Sakura.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

*Universitas Konoha*

Setelah menjalani kegaiatan OSPEK selama hampir satu minggu, calon Mahasiswa/I Universitas Konoha mencapai hari terakhirnya ini. Mereka tentu saja merasa senang setelah menghadapi berbagai halangan dan rintangan yang senior mereka berikan. Ck~ bukankah seharusnya tidak ada acara perpeloncoaan dalam hal ini? Hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, karena tibalah mereka sekarang di acara puncaknya.

"Nah, teman- teman acara Ospek kalian telah usai. Selamat untuk kalian, kalian sekarang resmi menjadi Mahasiswa/I Universitas Konoha" seru ketua BEM. Semua bersorak sorai mengenai peresmian mereka yang sekarang menyandang gelar "MAHASISWA".

"Ha-hai Sa-saku-ra-chan. A- aku Hyuuga Hinata, Sa- salam kenal" Sakura menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung "ano, a- aku ke- kekasih Na- Naruto-Kun" sambungnya malu- malu.

"Aahh~ jadi kau kekasihnya Naruto? .kau tau kau sangat cantik, aaa.. iya Yoroshiku ne Hinata" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata, Hinata yang dipeluk tiba- tiba oleh Sakura langsung bersemu merah dan bertambah gugup.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis tak tampak dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Sakura-Chan, kau satu kelas dengan Hinata & Teme. Aahh~ andai aku juga masuk Fakultas Kedokteran" kata Naruto sambil pura- pura sedih.

"Na- Naruto-Kun, tak pe- perlu bersedih. Kau ha- harus menjadi di- diri sendiri. Kau bahkan le- lebih pintar di ba- bagian bisnis" kata Hinata terbata karena malu, Sakura hanya tertawa melihat pasangan yang menurutnya 'aneh' itu. Sedang Sasuke "Hn, kau itu bodoh dobe. Mana bisa masuk Fakultas Kedokteran. Hanya orang- orang cerdas yang masuk Fakultas ini".

Naruto pergi menggandeng Hinata sambil terus menggrutu tak jelas akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tapi itu merupakan hal yang biasa diantara mereka.

"Ahahahaa... ne Sasuke, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih manis pada Naruto? Tadi itu sungguh keterlaluan.. ahahaha" Sakura terus tertawa tanpa ia sadari Sasuke tengah menatap Sakura dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Seketika tangan Sasuke menggait tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya, Sakura tentu saja kaget. _'Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini'_ batin Sakura. Tapi ia tak memungkiri, ia merasa nyaman. Terlebih ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya, perasaan hangat mengalir dalam relung hatinya.

"Ne Sasuke, kemana kita pergi?" Sakura tidak tahan diam saja. Biasa nya ada Naruto di tengah- tengah mereka, yang sama- sama suka berbincang dan tidak akan membuat Sakura canggung seperti sekarang ini.

Terlebih dengan Sasuke, berduaan di dalam mobil, membuat hatinya gelisah juga jantungnya yang bekerja tidak normal. _'Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantungku. Ini tidak baik jika terus dibiarkan'_ batin Sakura.

"Kita akan berkunjung ke rumahku. Ibuku ingin bertemu dengan mu" sahut Sasuke. Sakura tidak percaya akan hal ini, apa tadi katannya? Apa Sakura akan dikenalkan pada keluarga Sasuke?, sebagai apa? Kekasih?

Oh tidak mungkin, mereka kenal baru dua bulan yang lalu, dan itu juga karena kejadian kecelakaan Ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat- kuat atas apa yang difikirkannya barusan.

"Tidak Sasuke, Naruto tidak ada. Ibu mu bisa menganggap hal yang aneh- aneh" jawab Sakura. Sedang Sasuke hanya menyeringai atas penuturan Sakura _'Memang aku ingin ibu berfikir aneh- aneh Sakura'_ batin Sasuke.

Mereka memang baru kenal dua bulan belakangan ini, dan hubungan mereka bertiga berlanjut menjadi sahabat dan sering bertemu atau semacam janjian. Entah itu menjenguk Ino, jalan- jalan bersama, makan bersama dan seiring berjalannya waktu menumbuhkan rasa yang mungkin dapat disebut CINTA diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. *Naruto kan udah punya Hinata, lah aku punya siapa? *gapentingg! T.T

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Mansion Uchiha mereka hanya terdiam, dan sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing- masing.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

*Mansion Uchiha*

Sasuke dan Sakura kini telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Sakura sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah dan jantung nya semakin bertalu- talu tak tentu. Oh ayolahhh~ siapa yang tidak tegang akan berhadapan dengan keluarga orang yang kau sukai, bahkan mungkin kau cintai.

"Kau pasti Sakura-Chan kan?" Wanita paruh baya itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Emm, iyaa Baa- San" jawab Sakura sambil menampilkan senyum nya yang sangat manis. Sakura senang sekali dengan nyonya Uchiha ini, begitu ramah dan hangat.

"Panggil saja Kaa-chan sayang yah. Kaa-chan sangat senang sekali kamu kemari. Kaa-chan juga suka sekali pada mu Saku-chan" pelukan Nyonya Uchiha ini sangat menghangatkannya.

"Kau tau Saku-chan, Sasu-kun selalu menceritakan tengang mu pada kaa-chan. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai mu .hihihi" bisik Nyonya Uchiha, yang sontak membuat pipi Sakura merona. Sedang nyonya Uchiha hanya terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang terlihat bertambah gugup.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di kamar tidak tahu menahu semua itu, dia membiarkan Sakura bersama ibunya. Sakura tentu saja dengan Mikoto, mereka benar- benar akrab.

Memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu memasak, jadilah sekarang mereka berdua tambah klop sambil membuat makanan atau masakan di dapur mansion Uchiha yang dikepalai oleh Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ne Saku-chan, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sasu-kun?". Sakura yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu tentu saja kaget, tapi ia tersenyum dan mencoba jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bodoh, dia pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini, sehingga ia mengetahui perasaan apa yang ia miliki sekarang terhadap anak laki- laki dari Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto.

Sakura berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab dan- " baik. Sasuke pemuda yang baik" -jawabnya pelan diiringi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Ahh~ maksud ku suka antara laki- laki dan perempuan ?" Bisik Mikoto. "Emm ..ano..." ucapan Sakura menggantung ketika suara seseorang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Kaa-san ku... cintaku..." seru pemuda berambut panjang diikat dibagian bawah. Wajah pemuda itu hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi kesannya lebih dewasa dan hangat.

"Are... siapa dia kaa-san?" Sambung Itachi. Uchiha Itachi adalah anak pertama Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto.

"Aaa.. dia adalah kekasihnya Otoutou mu Ita-kun, hee.. kenapa pulang tanpa memberi kabar dulu?" Mikoto berkecak pinggang dan nadanya sedikit kesal karena ulah putranya pulang dari kota Amegakure ke Konoha tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Untung Mereka sedang masak besar sehingga tidak khawatir dengan masakan.

"Mana Hanna, Mei dan Ryuka?" Tanya mikoto lagi.

"Kaa-san" "Gren Ma" Hanna, Mei dan Ryuka bersamaan.

Itachi, Hanna juga si kembar Hanna dan Mei begitu menyukai Sakura. Sasuke sangat kesal, hari ini Sakura tidak hanya di monopoli oleh Kaa-san nya, tapi juga oleh si kembar. Terlebih Itachi yang terus menerus menggodanya tanpa henti.

Hari menjelang malam, Sakura pamit pada keluarga Uchiha untuk pulang. Mikoto terus menerus mengatakan bahwa Sakura harus sering berkunjung untuk memasak bersama lagi dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum manis Sakura. Sakura pulang diantar oleh Sasuke menuju kediamannya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal " Sasuke, hari ini benar- benar indah. Arigatou ne, aku senang sekali. Naruto pasti iri" senyum manis itu masih terpampang di wajahnya " apalagi si kembar, mereka menggemaskan. Emm.. tapi aku tidak melihat ayahmu" sambungnya. Sakura tidak menemukan kepala keluarga Uchiha tadi, padahal rumahnya sedang rame- rame nya, fikir Sakura.

"Hn, dia ada urusan kerja di Singapura, 2 hari lagi baru pulang". Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria . Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, reflek Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Suara lembut itu, Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Tidak, tidak hanya suara, semua yang ada dalam diri Sakura, Sasuke sangat menyukainya.

"Sakura, jadilah kekasihku!" Pinta- err... lebih tepatnya perintah "dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Sambungnya cepat.

Ahh~ Sasuke, taukah kau gadis dihadapan mu ini sudah sangat merah merona wajahnya, jantung nya sudah tidak karuan. Sakura tidak mau membohongi dirinya, ia mengangguk dan tanpa mereka sadari satu sama lain, wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh, mengecap rasa, menyalurkan perasaan dan berujung di apartemen Sakura.

- **TBC** -

 **Note :**

Yoossshhhhaaa... Akhirnyaa update chapter 2 huhuhu T.T. dan ga nyangka ada yg mau review cerita gajeku ini *terharu sendiri*

Adakah yang berharap adegan Lemon? :-D Chapter depan bakal saya keluarin nih lemon nya wkwkwk *gajelas*

Oiyaaa saya minta maaf kemarin masih banyak typo sama paragraf yang aduhayy bikin ga nyaman, intinya maafkan saya yahh yahh *puppyeys*

Emm, pertama- tama dhe-Chan ucapin makasih buat Ita-Kun yang udah mau revisi Fic aku ini sebelum di update *pelukcium* makasih juga buat temen- temen kampus aku yang support aku buat tetep percaya diri sama karya ku hehe (pelukk lagi)

Sebenernya aku kurang pede sih minna-san pas mau publish, tapi berkat mereka- mereka yang terus support jadi akhirnya inilah dia fic abal aku nyehehe *senyumsenyum* seneng banget, sampe gugulitikan tidak berdaya euyy *gajelas*

Oiyaa aku juga mau bilang kalo aku bakal tetep konsisten sama fic aku ini, ga peduli banyak atau dikit yang R&R aku bakal tetep Update. Tapi kalo banyak yang R&R aku bakal lebih SEMANGAT lagi *kelewat antusias*

Aku juga bakal usahain Update tiap hari Minggu and, yah gitu dehh pokonya makasih buat yg udah R&R and semua muanya dan berakhirlah sesi curhatku yang kelewat panjang *gomen* *nunduk-nunduk sampe bawah*

Yosh waktunya balas riview :

 **Lady Bloodie** : hehe gomen ne senpai T.T

Ini udah diperbaiki, gimana gimana ?

Makasih ya udah review, aku seneng banget ^^

 **Desypramitha26** : wahhh… makasih dah review ya desy- chan ^^

Hehehe iya nih, masih panjang jadi bukan oneshot nyeheehe :-D

Ini dah panjang belum ?^^

 **EchaNM** :Wahh kamu orang ketiga yang bilang kalo cwe yang kecelakaan itu Sakura, tapi dah ketauan kan kalo itru bukan Sakura alias Ino hehe

Makasih buat sarannya , chap ini gimana ? maaf ya kalo masih banyak kesalahan hehe

Makasih juga senpai dah review ^^

 **Sonya the Blonde Star** :heheeh iya makasih senpai sarannya, chap ini gimana ? ^^

Makasih juga ya senpai dah review ^^

 **Rainacherry** :hehehe makasih yaaa dah review ^^

Hehehe iya nih ceritanya malah jadi gitu, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa ^^

Iya aku selalu semangat dong, aku kan penganut "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA" nya Guy Sensei nyeheheehe :-D

 **Dewazz** : hehee iyaa , soalnya aslinya dia dingin …jadi aku buat disini Sasu-kun hangat- hangat gimana gitu, tapi Cuma ke Saku-chan doing gitunya juga ^^ makasih yaa udah review ^^

 **Kaho** : wahhh, senpaiii kuuuu *binar- binar* aku suka banget sama fic- fic senpai ^^ ga nyangka senpai review, makasih yaaa.. aku seneng bangett *ngasih bunga*

Iya nih hehe Sasu-kun sama Saku-chan dibuat agak ooc hehehe :-D

Ini udah dipanjangin senpai hehe makasih juga bwat sarannya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning Lemon! +17 thn !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pintu apartemen dikunci rapat, Sasuke langsung memagut bibir Sakura dan merebahkan nya di ranjangnya, dengan ganasnya dia mencium Sakura. Menggigit bibir lembutnya, menghisap dan memainkan lidah.

Sakura pun tak kalah dengan Sasuke, dia membalasnya dengan menghisap keras lidahnya sampai Sasuke sedikit kesakitan akibat ulahnya, "Kau ini " ujar Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan dari Sakura. Sakura pun hanya tersipu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjilat leher Sakura. sangat lembut, harum dan harum tubuh Sakura, membuat Sasuke lebih nyaman dan terangsang dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Telinga Sakura pun tak lewat ia sapu dengan lidahnya, "aaaahhmmm...aaahh.." Sakura melenguh nikmat atas perlakuan Sasuke.

Baju Sakura dilepas oleh Sasuke, tetapi Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya anata" ujar Sakura. Sakura bangkit dari rebahannya dan membuka pakaiannya itu, terlihat bra berwarna merah terang yang membuat Sakura terlihat lebih kontras dan seksi dengan kulit putihnya. Sasuke pun seketika menahan nafas melihat aksi Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melepas kaitan bra merah terangnya.

Tetapi tidak sampai melepaskan bra nya, "kau mau ini anata?" sambil menahan bra yang sudah terlepas kaitannya dan menempelkan jarinya di bibir dengan menggoda.

"Ahh...Sakura, biarkan aku melihatnya" ujar Sasuke yang tak sabar melihat isi dibalik bra merah terang Sakura.

"Hmmm buka lah kemeja mu, anata!" Sakura membalas dengan nada genit. Sasuke pun melepas kemeja yang dia kenakan, langsung dibuangnya ke lantai.

Seketika dengan paksa Sasuke merebut dan melempar bra yang tergantung di dada Sakura ke lantai. Lalu mendorong Sakura sampai terjatuh dari duduknya sambil meremas belahan daging Sakura.

"Hyaaaahh...Sasu" Sakura berteriak, kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Diam Sa-ku-ra" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura membuka bungkaman tangan Sasuke, "daaatttee..anata ecchii"

Sasuke terpana ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, yahh di depannya ada bidadari tanpa sayap keduanya (yang pertama tentu ibunya) yang sedang telanjang dada.

"Bagus juga , kecil tapi padat" ujar Sasuke sambil meremas kecil belahan daging Sakura.

"Mooo...anata, jangan bilang begitu" ujar Sakura yang tersipu malu.

"Iaaahhhh...aaahhh..." Sakura mendesah, Sasuke telah menghisap belahan daging itu dengan lembut, menjelajahi setiap inci bulatannya.

Naik ke leher, mengecup kecil, kembali ke belahan dagingnya. Dijilatnya puting Sakura dengan lembut, "hmmmmm..."

Sakura menahan geli yang dirasakannya. Lidah Sasuke dimainkan di sekitar puting Sakura, diemutnya, dijilat, dan disedotnya puting dengan warna coklat kemerah mudaan itu.

"Iyaaahh...anata...kimochii...teruusss... aaagghhh.." Sakura hanya bisa mendesah keenakan.

Tangan Sasuke tanpa disadari sudah berada di dalam celana Sakura, tepatnya sudah masuk ke dalam CD nya.

"Kau sangat nakal Sakura, di bawah sini sudah sangat basah" sambil memainkan 'itu' Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aaahhh...anata...aaaahhhhh" desahan Sakura semakin mengeras. Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan cepat dan tangan Sasuke masih bermain di area bawah Sakura.

"Kau ini, tidak tau malu yaahh teriak seperti itu" Sasuke mengeluh.

Sakura hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya, yang justru terlihat lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke gemas bukan main.

Tak banyak kata Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya, pergumulan itu semakin hot dan bergairah, Sasuke melumat kembali bibir lembut dan tipis Sakura sambil tangannya melepaskan celana Sakura berikut CD nya.

Agak susah untuk melepasnya, tapi Sakura membantunya dengan mengangkat pantatnya supaya Sasuke mudah melepas celananya. Terlepaslah sepasang celana itu, Sasuke mengambil CD Sakura dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

"Lihat ! Basah sekali kan, dasar mesum!"

" Anata, jangan ! Itu memalukan" Sakura menimpalnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, dilemparkannya CD itu ke lantai dan kembali dilumatnya bibir Sakura, turun ke leher, lalu ke belahan dagingnya, ke paha, sampai ke kaki. Sasuke menjilati setiap inci tubuh Sakura, ini dinamakan mandi kucing.

"Aaahhhh...hmmmm.. Aahhhhhh..." Sakura hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakuan itu. Tangan Sakura mendapatkan sesuatu yang keras mendorong-dorong di daerah perutnya saat Sasuke menindihnya.

"Kelihatannya disini sesak, boleh kah kubiarkan 'itu' bebas?" ujar Sakura yang tangannya sambil meremas 'itu' nya Sasuke.

Sasuke mengehentikan aksinya dan membiarkan Sakura membuka celananya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan celana jeans Sasuke itu. Celananya pun terlepas, yang tersisa hanya CD Sasuke berwarna hitam dengan model boxer ketat.

Terlihat 'itu' menonjol dibalik CD Sasuke. Sakura merebahkan Sasuke dalam keadaan hanya memakai CD boxer dan Sakura benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Dielusnya 'itu' dari luar CD oleh Sakura, sambil melumat bibir Sasuke tangannya meremas 'itu' nya Sasuke. Tangan Sakura menyusup ke bagian dalam CD Sasuke, terasa besar dan keras.

Dikocoknya 'itu' dengan lembut. Sasuke melepaskan CD boxer nya itu supaya 'itu' nya bisa bebas dimainkan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat Sasuke melepaskan boxer nya, " _hueee tak tahan juga dia_ " batin Sakura, senang karena berhasil menggoda Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Sasuke, dan melihat 'itu' nya Sasuke. Sempat kaget dan menahan nafas, saat melihat ukuran 'itu' nya Sasuke yang cukup besar.

Sakura tersenyum genit, dikocoknya lagi 'itu' nya Sasuke dengan lembut. Perlahan kepala Sakura mendekat ke daerah selangkangan Sasuke, dikecupnya lembut 'itu' Sasuke, dijilat bagian kepalanya bagaikan memakan permen apel khas jepang (mirip permen lolipop). Dibukanya mulut Sakura lalu memasukan 'itu' ke dalam mulutnya.

"eeeggg...aaahhhh..." desah Sasuke tertahan.

Kepala nya naik turun, lidahnya bergoyang di setiap bagian 'itu' saat memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Dihisapnya dalam-dalam

"aaagghhhh..." keluh Sasuke yang merasakan kenikmatan.

"Belajar dari mana kau seperti ini?..aaggghh.." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya meluncurkan senyumnya dengan mata yang sayu sambil menjilati 'itu'. Dilepasnya mulut Sakura dari 'itu', dijilatnya 'bola itu' dengan lembut, sambil tangannya tetap mengocok 'itu'. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah keenakan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Saku..raa...aagghghh..Kemarilah! Arahkan bokong mu padaku!" pinta Sasuke. Sakura pun menghentikan sejenak aksinya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Sasuke langsung melumat 'itu' Sakura dengan ganas, nafsu yang memburu tak terbendung lagi. Sasuke menjilat dengan cermat dan teliti di daerah 'itu' dihisapnya kulit itu sampai keluar bunyi "srluuuppp...fupppppttt..slluuurrpp..."

Sakura yang juga sedang menghisap 'itu' Sasuke seketika melenguh, "aaahhhggg...". Sakura tertahan sejenak dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sambil menjilat 'itu' Sakura, Sasuke memasukan jari nya ke dalam 'itu' dan memainkan jari di dalamnya. Sungguh sensasi yang sangat luar biasa, bagai disengat listrik, seluruh badan Sakura bergetar, nafas nya tertahan tapi memburu.

Sakura tak melanjutkan aksinya, karena tertahan karena aksi Sasuke di bawah sana. " aagghh...anata...kell...kell...aku mau keluarr..." desah Sakura yang sangat keenakan.

Sasuke terus mempercepat tempo jilatan dan aksi tangannya, yang membuat 'itu' Sakura semakin becek. Desahan Sakura pun semakin tak terbendung, sesuatu akan keluar dari 'itu'.

"Aaagghh... Aaag..aaaaaaaaahhhhmmm..ahhh"

Tubuh nya begetar sangat hebat, disontakkan pantatnya ke atas dengan refleknya, tetapi ditahan tangan Sasuke yang terus menghisap dan menyedot 'itu' nya, serta cairan cinta yang keluar bersamaan dengan desahan Sakura. Sakura mendapatkan orgasme pertamana dan tubuh nya ambruk ke samping.

"Anataaa..aahhh..kimochii nee...lemas sekali" ujar Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat puas itu.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir nya dan satu tangannya meremas belahan daging Sakura, satu tangannya lagi memainkan 'itu'.

"Moooo...anata, aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat, ngilu sekali di bawah sana" keluh Sakura disela-sela aksi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap melancarkan aksinya itu.

Lama kelamaan libido Sakura pun naik kembali, Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dan tangannya meremas dan mengocok 'itu' Sasuke yang keras.

"Mmmmmm..ahhh...hmmm..aaaggghh" kedua insan saling beradu peluh dan desah. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya tetapi tangannya tetap mengocok 'itu' Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke seperti menggodanya dengan mengulur- ulur waktu untuk memasukan 'itu'nya.

"Onegai, aku sudah tak tahan" pintanya lagi.

"Katakan yang jelas Sakura?" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasu" jerit Sakura yang kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Bicara yang jelas Sakura!" ujar Sasuke.

"Masukan junior mu kesini" jawabnya sambil mengusap 'itu' nya Sakura.

"Aku tak mengerti Sakura" goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Aaahh..anata..aku sudah tak tahan, masukan dirimu padaku!" pinta Sakura dengan nada memelas yang justru terdengar menggoda di kedua telinga Sasuke.

"Baiklah..kesini kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan penisnya ke bibir liang Sakura.

Digesek-gesekkannya si junior ke liang Sakura, "sssssshhhh...ahhhh.." Sakura mendesis.

Sasuke tak kunjung memasukkan 'itu' nya dan tetap memainkannya di depan bibir 'itu' Sakura. "Ayoo, anata! Masukan!" ujar Sakura tak sabar.

"Kau nakal Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil memasukan penisnya ke vagina Sakura dengan cepat.

"Srrreeetttt..crrtt...aaaaaakkkhhh...kkkh.." Sakura menjerit kecil menahan sakit.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar kekasihnya kesakitan.

Sakura menggeleng lemah "lanjutkan lah Sasuke" jawab Sakura yang sedang menahan sakit dan air mata sedikit keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Keluar secercik darah dari liang Sakura, "Jangan-jangan kau...?" ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Ya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk ku" ujar Sakura tersipu.

"Kau ini, setidaknya bilang! Biar aku bisa lebih lembut lagi melakukannya"

"Tak apa anata, aku senang kamu bisa lepas seperti itu"

"Sesungguhnya, ini juga pertama kali untuku Saku" Sasuke menundukan kedpalanya agar semburat merah tipis di pipinya tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Sasuke sangat senang, ternyata ini adalah yang pertama untuk keduanya. Dan selamanya pun akan seperti itu.

Sasuke belum mau melanjutkan permainannya, dia mendiamkan sejenak junior nya di dalam sampai Sakura bisa beradaptasi dengan junior Sasuke.

"Bolehkah ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Unmm..." jawab Sakura lembut dengan anggukan kecil.

Sasuke pun menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat dengan tangannya bertopang di kasur.

"akkkhhh...hmmmm.." desah Sakura.

"Eggghh.. Sakura, kau sempit sekali..aagghh.." ujar Sasuke yang keenakan.

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan mata sayu sambil menikmati goyangan Sasuke dengan gaya misionaris.

Sakura mengambil pundak Sasuke dan merangkul, mengarahkan kepala Sasuke ke muka nya, diciumnya Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aaagghh..aggghhh..hmmmmm" hanya itu suara yang dikeluarkan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk nafsu itu.

"Gghhmmmm...aahhh...anata...aku... mau kell...luarr..laggihh..." ceracau Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, "aaaaaaggkkkhhhh..." suara lengukan yang nyaring, Sakura melengking, menaikkan pantatnya karena orgasme yang melanda.

Memberikan kehangatan pada junior Sasuke yang berada di dalam Sakura dengan semburan cairan cintanya. Sakura hanya melenguh dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Apa kau ingin istirahat, Saku?"

"lanjutkan, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura menahan rasa malunya.

Sakura merangkak ke tubuh Sasuke, diciumnya bibir Sasuke sambil tangannya mengocok penisnya.

Lalu bibir nya turun ke puting Sasuke, dijilatnya puting itu, dihisap dan digigit-gigit kecil.

"Aaaggghh...kau pintar sekali Sakura" puji Sasuke pada Sakura yang nemberikan sensasi yang luar biasa pada putingnya.

Bibirnya turun lagi menuju junior Sasuke, dijilatnya kepala junior itu, dihisapnya, dikulum. Junior yang masih basah akibat cairan cinta milik Sakura itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sakura, libidonya kembali naik.

Sakura pun menyudahi layanan oral itu dan mulai mengangkang, menduduki tubuh Sasuke. Sakura memegang batang junior Sasuke dan mengarahkannya ke bibir liangnya.

Digesekkannya kepala junior itu di area bibir liang surga dunia itu, "uggghhh...sssshhh.." Sasuke melenguh nikmat dengan perlakuan dari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke merasa nikmat seperti itu. Blesss...

"Aahhh..kkkhh..." pekik Sakura saat penis Sasuke diduduki Sakura dan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur, naik turun sehingga memberikan kenikmatan kepada kedua insan itu. Tangan Sasuke menjangkau kedua belahan daging milik Sakura dan meremas-remasnya.

"Aaaghhh..yaahh..anata...aahhhk" ujar Sakura. Sasuke menarik turun tubuh Sakura dan dipeluknya, diciumnya dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun.

Terlihat sangat cepat penis itu keluar masuk di tubuh Sakura, menimbulkan bunyi cplaakk cplaakk karena tabrakan paha mereka.

15 menit berlalu Sasuke belum kunjung menunjukkan tanda klimaks. Sakura sudah mulai kelelahan lagi.

Mereka mengganti gaya dengan gaya DS (Doggy Style), "berbaliklah Sakura" titah Sasuke. Sakura pun menurutinya.

"Kau sangat indah Sakura" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sasu~ jangan berkata begitu, a-aaku malu" Sakura membalas.

Sasuke pun tak ingin berlama-lama, diarahkannya junior itu ke bibir liang itu dan blesss.. Digoyangkanlah pinggul Sasuke dan dipegang pantat Sakura untuk mengimbangi.

5 menit berlalu tampaknya Sasuke akan mencapai klimaknya.

"agghh... Sakura, akk..ku.. Mau kk..keluar.." ujar Sasuke.

Dipercepatlah tempo goyangan pinggul Sasuke, dan croott..croott...crotttt.

"Aaaaggghhhhhhh... Eggghhhh..uaaagghhh" lenguh Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah mencapai klimaks bersama.

Sakura menitikkan air mata, "ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dalam isak tangis, "maafkan aku, aku telah salah melakukan ini padamu. Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun" Sakura memotong, "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku menangis karena bahagia bisa bersamamu malam ini, melakukan nya dengan orang yang aku cintai".

Aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku sayang pada mu Sasuke-kun." Sambung Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk erat Sakura. Diciumnya kening lebar Sakura sambil mengatakan hal-hal indah.

Sakura wajahnya menjadi tambah merah merona saat Sasuke mengatakan hal- hal indah dan langsung saja dia bersembunyi di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tidurlah" ujar Sakura.

"Hn, oyasuminasai, Sakura" ucap Sasuke,

"oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura.

Mereka pun tidur berdua malam itu di apartemen Sakura, setelah melakukan sex yang sangat menggairahkan dan melelahkan.

Keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain, dengan keadaan masih telanjang bulat dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi keduanya.

 ***Universitas Konoha***

Hari ini semua mahasiswa & mahasiswi Universitas Konoha sudah mulai efektif belajar.

 _"Untuk mencegah semakin tersingkirnya humaniora, maka usaha-usaha yang dapat lakukan adalah sebagai berikut dengan melihat sebab-sebab di atas"_ Seperti sekarang di ruang A01dok, mereka semua tengah serius memperhatikan dosen bernama Iruka menjelaskan materi _'Humaniora etik dalam kedokteran'._

 _"1. Memasukkan ilmu humaniora dalam berbagai aktivitas ilmiah, karena sebenarnya peran ilmu humaniora akan menyempurnakan hasil-hasil ilmiah."_ Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini?, ia tengah melamun. Bayangan- bayangan saat bercinta dengan Sasuke tidak dapat begitu saja ia lupakan. Dengan membayangkannya saja, membuat wajahnya merona.

 _"2. Mensosialisasikan kepada masyarakat khusunya para orang tua, bahwa kesuksesan tidak hanya terjadi jika kuliah di bidang eksak saja, tetapi juga dalam bidang ilmu humaniora."_ Sakura memandangi punggung pemuda yang telah menjadi pria itu dari bangkunya.

 _"3. Memotivasi para ilmuan agar tidak menjadi rendah diri bekerja dalam bidang humaniora."_ ya, bangku sakura ada di barisan ketiga dari depan, sedang Sasuke duduk berhadapn dengan dosen dipaling depan.

Karena terlalu asik melamun Sakura tidak sadar semua mata memandangnya dan Iruka- sensei ada dihadapannya, saat Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke arahnya tiba- tiba

"Haruno, bisa kau beritahu aku apa arti dari _Humaniora_?" Bentak Iruka- Sensei yang tengah menatapnya berang menahan emosi.

Sakura terkesiap, ia sungguh kaget. Suasana kelas riuh dengan kikikan geli dan tatapan- tatapan jail akibat ulah Sakura yang tengah melamun.

"Emm ano sensei, _Humaniora merupakan studi yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kehidupan manusia, menekankan unsur kreativitas, kebaharuan, orisinalitas, keunikan, humaniora berusaha mencari makna dan nilai, sehingga bersifat normatif._ " Jawab Sakura pelan. Ahh untung ia telah belajar sebelumnya mengenai materi ini, bahkan saat masa SMA ia sempat membuat sebuah Jurnal mengenai materi ini.

Iruka-sensei kaget, karena ia lihat sejak tadi Sakura hanya melamun, tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Tapi apa ini? Jawabannya benar. Mahasiswa/I lain pun berdecak kagum dengan kehebatan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Iruka-sensei menganggukan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan kembali acara ceramahnya. Sedang Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai, Sakura yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya dapat menundukan kepala.

~~~~~~~~~WAITING FOR YOU~~~~~~

Pelajaran berakhir, Hinata ingin nonton film keluaran terbaru bersama. Naruto pun juga sama dengan Hinata, ia rela membeli 4 tiket demi harapannya yang bisa double date. Dan yah , Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menuruti pasangan aneh itu. Acara double date sudah selesai Hinata terus berceloteh dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau lihat tadi? Filmnya sangat Romantis. Film ** _"MY DEMONS"_** memang yang terbaik ne Sakura-chan?" Ucap Hinata malu- malu. Yang mendapat tanggapan antusias dari Sakura. Sedang para pria dibelakang mereka hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang nyengir- nyengir. Sedang Sasuke, tentu saja dia hanya menatap datar. Setelah puas menonton dan makan malam bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah tak apa kau sering menginap disini ? , maksudku kaa-chan mungkin akan merindukanmu" kata Sakura.

"Hn, kita sering kesana Sakura, bahkan sesekali kau menginap disana" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai dengan gerakan cepat ia mengecup bibir peach kekasihnya itu dan membawanya ketempat peraduan.

.

.

.

*Rumah Sakit Konoha*

"Keadaannya semakin membaik, ia sedikit- sedikit dapat membuka dan menutupkan kelompak matanya , juga menggerakan jemarinya, syarafnya ada yang terganggu sehingga seperti ini" keluarga Yamanaka tersenyum, sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi putri mereka akan kembali menjadi sosok yang sempurna lagi, dan mereka membawa putri mereka ke AS untuk melakukan terapi.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menjadi buah bibir akhir- akhir ini menjadi topik terhangat. Pasalnya mereka tidak segan- segan menampilkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum, kemana- mana pun selalu bersama dan Sasuke sering menginap di apartemen Sakura.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka telah menginjak 3 bulan, kabar bahwa Yamanaka Ino semakin baik, dan sedang menjalani terapi di AS. Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, tapi didetik berikutnya tatapannya menjadi sendu dan menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE :**

 **Sungguh aku ga bisa ngomong apa- apa lagi dehh liat itu lemon T.T aku sendiri yang baca sampe mangap- mangap antara percaya dan ga percaya ,**

 **Jadi gini chapter 3 ini collaborasi aku sma Ita-kun. Dia tuh yang buat lemon, jadi kalo kurang atau terlalu gimana salahin aja diaaa *lirik lirik si Ita***

 **Dan bagian yang udah lemon smpe TBC itu buatan aku. Gomen kemampuan nulis aku ga ada peningkatan .. sekali lagi Gomenasai T.T**

 **Balas review :**

 **Dewie867 :** woww sankyuuu dewi ... *peluk dewi* ini udah lanjut;)

Diusahakan de-chan update tiap hari Minggu :D hehehe

SEMANGAT MASA MUDA XD

Makasih yaa review nya ikutin terus fic ini ^_^

 **echaNM :** hohoho gitu :D ya udah gpp lahh yaah yahh echa *kedipin mata* Ia nih Sasu disini aku buat agak OOC, soalnya aslinya dingin bangett .. nyehehe XD

Makasih yaa udah review, ikut terus fic inij ^_^

 **Aku ga bakal bosen buat bilang kalo aku bakal tetep terus konsisten dalam menyelesaikan fic ini. Lebih lebih semangat kalo ada yang review ^^**

 **So R &R yaa Minna-san *kedip kedip***


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, friendshif, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : DLDR, OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARNING LEMON 17+! (LEMON SINGKAT XD)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan wanita berambut merah muda tengah berpelukan. Sakura, ia sangat senang sahabatnya telah kembali sehat dan cantik seperti dulu. Mereka kini tengah bercengkrama di cafetaria, berbagi cerita.

Ino sangat antusias dengan pengalaman di AS selama satu tahun lebih dan meninggalkan kuliahnya. Dan sekarang ia masuk kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Sakura sebagai junior, dan memasuki fakultas Ekonomi.

Ino bercerita tentang terapi dan operasi pelastik yang ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki wajahnya yang memiliki banyak luka. Dan hasilnya sekrang ia kembali cantik dan yah, meski tidak sesempurna Sakura.

Ino mengakui Sakura semakin bertambah ' _wow_ ', ia selalu merasa iri pada Sakura yang selalu terlihat bagaikan sosok sempurna di matanya dan orang- orang disekelilingnya.

"Jadi Sakura, aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua pangeran yang telah menyelamatkanku " ucapnya " kau tau rasanya tidak sopan jika aku tak berterimakasih langsung pada mereka" .

"Aku juga minta maaf pada mu Sakura, aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal, persahabatan kita, dan tanpa Sai. Tentu saja!" Sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum sangat tulus dan memancarkan kecantikan sekaligus kehangatan yang terpancar dari matanya yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hanya Ino yang tidak melihat ketulusan hati Sakura, dia begitu dibutakan oleh perasaan iri dan benci.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda dan wanita berambut hitam kelam itu datang ke Cafetaria, mereka menemui Sakura yang meminta untuk bertemu. Sasuke sebenarnya malas, alasan dia ikut karena Sakura yang memintanya.

Mereka sampai, Naruto duduk dekat Ino dan Hinata dekat Sasuke, kemudian Sakura.

Ino menatap takjub pada ketampanan Sasuke. Ia sangat menyukainya. Hatinya bertekad bahwa pemuda itu harus menjadi miliknya. Ino berubah menjadi wanita yang pura- pura lembut dan menyapa pemuda itu.

"Naruto, Sasuke- kun, dan Hinata perkenalkan, dia adalah sahabatku Ino, yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku" kata Sakura.

"Ino adalah orang yang diselamatkan oleh kalian, ia meminta untuk bertemu dengan kalian karena..." belum selesai Sakura berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Ino.

"Hai, aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal. Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

Sasuke malah sibuk memainkan rambut Sakura dan sesekali menyesap wangi yang mengguar dari rambut merah muda Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjadi Kikuk.

Tangan Ino mendapat jabatan, tapi bukan dari Sasuke, melainkan dari Naruto.

"Hai, aku Naruto. Aku tau kau pasti mau berterimakasih yaa? Tak apa, bukankah sesama manusia harus saling menolong" kata Natuto sambil nyengir 5 jari.

Ino sangat kesal pada Sasuke, sepertinya dia mengerti, bahwa Sasuke sangat sulit untuk didapatkan, tidak semudah Sai yang mudah terayu. Dan dia bertekad dengan berbagai cara ia harus merebutnya dari Sakura.

" dan maafkan teme ya, dia memang begitu kalau sudah dekat Sakura. Pasangan yang tidak peka dengan tempat umum untuk bermesraan" sambung Naruto.

Ino menampilkan wajah tidak sukanya, _'Sial, selalu saja Sakura'_ bantinnya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu dapat menebaknya, bahwa Ino adalah wanita yang tidak baik. Ino memasang topeng di depan semua orang sekarang ini. Tapi tentu saja Hinata dapat membedakan siapa yang benar- benar tulus baik, dan yang berpura- pura baik. Dan kepura- puraan itu terpampang jelas di wajah Yamanaka Ino.

"Aa.. jadi dia laki- laki yang kau maksud tadi Sakura.. mmm~ tampan" kata Ino dengan senyum sinsnya, yang dapat ditangkap oeh Hinata dan Sasuke. Sedang Naruto dan Sakura, mereka terlalu tidak peka dengan hal seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak menyukai ini, wanita Yamanaka itu terus mencuri- curi pandang padanya, dan sesekali mencari perhatiannya. Dan menyebabkan keadaan menjadi canggung.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

Yamanaka Ino, sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan mereka saat itu ia terus berusaha mendekati Sasuke dengan alasan- alasan klasik.

Seperti sekarang ini, alasannya berkunjung ke Mansion Uchiha untuk menemui Sasuke karena ingin meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas.

Sasuke sendiri kebetulan sedang berada di Mansion Uchiha, mau tak mau harus membantu. sebenarnya ia merasa malas, tapi jika tidak membantu wanita ini sahabat Sakuranya.

Tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Ino yang selalu berusaha menjauhkannya dari Sakura, sampai Sasuke berkata-

"Dengar, jauhi aku. Minta bantulah pada orang lain atau kau ikut bimbingan pada sensei mu itu. Aku ini punya kesibukan sendiri. Jadi menjauhlah!" Tegas Sasuke yang membuat Ino merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Ino pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tangan mengepal di dadanya. Senyum- lebih tepatnya seringai tercetak di wajahnya, ia akan melakukan segalanya demi semua yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

"Sakura, jika dulu aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sai, sekarang aku akan mendapatkan apa yang sangat aku inginkan. Uchiha Sasuke hee?" Seru Ino.

Ino menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen- dokumen penting di Kantornya. Ia mendongangkan kepalanya ketika suara Ino menyapanya.

"Hai ayah, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk putrimu ini" senyum sinis terpampang di wajahnya "lakukan perjodohanku dengan putra bungsu pengusaha Uchiha. Dan lakukan permainan politik disini yang bisa menguntungkan kita" sambung Ino.

"Apa kau menyukainya putriku?" Yang mendapat anggukan dari Ino "Tentu" sambung ayahnya sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokumen- dokumen itu berantakan, akibat hantaman tangan yang mengacak- acak sembarang pada setumpuk dokumen itu. Kabar bahwa perusahaannya mengalami suatu masalah yang rumit, yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Padahal pada saat diperiksa di awal bulan, semua baik- baik saja. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya saat ini? suatu ambang kehancuran bagi perusahaan raksasa macam Uchiha ini.

Fugaku. Uchiha Fugakulah pelaku dari pemberantakan dokumen- dokumen tersebut. Ia sangat frustasi akan musibah yang menimpanya sekarang ini. Tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus meminta bantuan pada salah satu perusahaan raksasa lainnya.

Dan tiba- tiba ia mendapat respon cepat dari Yamanaka's Corps, dengan sayap malaikatnya bersedia membantu dengan beberapa syarat. Uchiha Fugaku pun menyanggupi masalah perjodohan dan pertunangan putranya Uchiha Sasuke dengan Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

"APA?. Aku tidak mau too-san! Aku mencintai orang lain!" Suara Sasuke sangat menyiratkan kemarahan pada ayahnya yang akan menjodohkannya begitu saja.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain nak" jawab Fugaku. Mikoto sendiri sangat terpukul. Ia tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa. Ia mencintai Fugaku, tapi Cinta anaknya pada Sakura pun tidak pantas jadi korban politik bisnis. Ini benar- benar gila.

"Kita bisa meminta bantuan paman Minato atau perusahaan sahabatku too-san. Mereka mempunyai perusahaan yang..." Itachi belum selesai berbicara dipotong oleh Fugaku.

"Aku telah memutuskannya, dan ini mutlak Sasuke! Wanita Haruno itu tidak punya apa- apa, Ino lebih baik dari pada dia!".

"Too-san, Sakura..." Itachi tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari ayahnya. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam membatu, detik berikutnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha, dan menuju apartemen Sakura.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

"Sakura, biarkan aku tinggal disini denganmu, hidup denganmu. Berjanjilah Sakura Kau hanya MILIKU" pinta Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke-kun, aku hanya milikmu. Aku berjanji" tegas Sakura.

"Hn, aku juga berjanji bahwa aku hanyalah milikmu Sakura". Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpelukan.

Sasuke dengan perlahan mencium Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Berharap keberadaannya dengan Sakura akan membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Sasuke terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman yang awalnya penuh kelembutan dan perasaan sekarang berganti menjadi ciuman penuh emosi. Ia sangat sedih bila harus meninggalkan wanita dihadapannya ini. Bagai mana bisa ia meninggalkan wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi fikirannya. Apakah ayahnya tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Apakah ayahnya tidak punya hati? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan lainnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke berubah menjadi tidak seperti biasanya. Ciuman ini terkesan seperti pelampiasan.

Tapi bagi Sakura, ia akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun saat ini. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke sedang ada masalah yang tak dapat ia ceritakan padanya. Ia juga berfikir untuk malam ini saja ia tidak akan menggunakan pengaman apapun. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Sasuke meneruskan ciumannya ke leher jenjang wanitanya. Sesekali memberikan tanda- tanda kemerahan pada leher serta daerah dada.

Ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Sakura. Sampai tidak bersisa, yang mana menampilkan tubuh polos Sakura. Tanpa aba- aba Sasuke meraup dua gundukan daging yang menggugah seleranya.

"Ahh~ Sasu..." suara erangan Sakura justru menambah semangat Sasuke.

Nafasnya memburu. Sasuke merasa sekarang nafsu menguasainya. Dengan tergesa ia melepaskan pula pakaiannya.

"Sakura, tatap aku... dan sebut namaku" perintah Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju surga dunianya.

"Akh... Sasu~ .. Sa- sakit"

Meskipun mereka sering melakukannya, ini masih terasa Sakit bagi Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke, seolah ia tuli .. ia terus melakukan tugasnya memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan semangat.

"Araaagghh... kau sempit Saku" keluh Sasuke.

"Ahhh...~ hhyaaa~ Sasu..." Sasuke semakin semangat.

Dirasanya Sakura semakin menyempit, dan berkedut. Sasuke tahu itu tandanya Sakura akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"Siaaalll! Kalau begini aku bisa cepat keluar... arrraaagghh"

"Hyaaa~ ... akhhh ... ahhh ... hahh.. haahh.."

Keduanya kini telah mencapai puncaknya. Tapi jangan salah, Sasuke bahkan bangkit kembali dengan semangat yang lebih. Yang akhirnya mereka melakukan pergumulan panas ini hingga menjelang pagi.

Ohh dan bersiap- siap lah Sakura, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar esok hari.

.

.

.

Ino mencari Sakura kemana- mana. Ia telah mendapatkan informasi bahwa Sasuke menolak perjodohan ini, dan tinggal dengan Sakura. Dan sekarang Ino akan melakukan tindakan liciknya, agar Sakura membantunya mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Sakura" panggil Ino pelan. Mereka sekarang berada di perpustakaan kampus, beruntunglah Ino karena Sakura tidak sedang bersama Sasuke. Karena Ino tau, Sasuke sedang ada kegiatan lain.

Ino mengajak Sakura ke Yamanaka Mansion dengan dalih ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting. Sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan.

"Sakura, aku akan bertunangan" kata Ino. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar. Ia merasa bahagia mendengar kabar ini, sebelum Sakura berbicara Ino terlebih dahulu buka suara "dan laki- laki itu adalah... Uchiha Sasuke".

Mata Sakura membelalak, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi masalah ini seperti apa. Ia merasa apa yang Ino katakan hanya lelucon saja. Tapi ia tidak bodoh, wajah Ino terlihat sungguh- sungguh.

"Dengar Saku, aa- aku mencintainya. Dan aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpaku dan Sai terulang lagi" senyum sinis terpampang jelas diwajah Ino.

"Jika kau bersi kukuh mempertahankan hubunganmu dengannya, maka perusahaan Uchiha akan gulung tikar. Tidak hanya itu, keluarga Uchiha juga akan H-A-N-C-U-R" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dengan itu Sasuke akan terpuruk Saku, segala kesempurnaanya tidak akan berpengaruh lagi. Aaa~ iya , Sasuke juga bukan tipe orang yang suka hidup susah, tidak sepertimu, dengan kesederhanaan mu Saku" sambungnya.

Sakura terus menangis, ia tidak tahan, ia ingin pergi saja dari sini dan menutup telinga dan segalanya. Hidupnya serasa terus menerus dipermainkan takdir. Ia tak sanggup.

"Saku" seru Ino lirih. " kau menganggapku nee-chan mu bukan?" Sakura mengangguk dengan tersedu- sedu menahan isakannya.

"Jika kau menganggapku begitu, dan menyayangiku, biarkan aku dengannya Saku. Biarkan kami bahagia. Pergilah Saku.. pergilah dari hidup kami. Aku mohon" Suara Ino semakin lirih. Air mata pun tak terbendung lagi keluar dari kedua wanita ini.

Ino menundukan badannya, seraya memohon pada Sakura. Sakura yang tak tega melihat pemandangan menyesakan ini menerjang tubuh Ino dan memeluknya.

"Baik Ino, Baik. Aku akan pergi, berbahagialah". Dengan itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan air mata dan tubuh bergetar.

Sedang Ino berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Ino menyeringai. Ia berhasil, ya Ia berhasil membuat Sakura menyerahkan cintanya (Lagi!). Semua rencannya telah terlaksana dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-Sa-Sakura- chan, ka- kau pucat sekali" Ujar Hinata.

"Ah~ iya Sakura- chan, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" Kata Naruto. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dan menaikan satu alisnya. Ya, ia juga baru menyadari wajah Sakura sangat pucat.

Sesungguhnya sudah dua minggu Sakura merasa tidak enak badan. Terlebih Sasuke hampir setiap hari membuatnya bergadang dan berolahraga malam dengannya. Juga memikirkan bagaimana cara berbicara pada Sasuke mengenai permbicaraannya dengan Ino.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, saat matanya bertemu padang dengan Sasuke yang seolah bertanya "ada apa?" Sakura segera buka suara-

"- ahaha.. aku hanya tidak enak badan. Hehe" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kaku. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah pada diri Sakura. Tapi apa? Entahlah, ia sendiri harus melihatnya lebih lanjut.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Sakura. Mereka tengah duduk sambil belajar seperti biasa. Mereka anak yang rajin dan cerdas, sehingga waktu luang mereka, mereka manfaatkan untuk belajar.

Sakura merasa gelisah, ia harus segera mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Ya Harus! Sebelum perusahaan Uchiha gulung tikar gara- gara Ino yang menolak membantu perusahaan Uchiha. Sudah bagus Ino memberikannya waktu untuk berbicara pada Sasuke.

Sakura berdehem pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraan. Berharap suaranya seperti biasanya.

"Ehmm.. Sasuke-kun, kita harus bicara" kata Sakura lirih. Oh, tetap saja suara sialannya seperti ini.

"Hn?" Sasuke merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, biasanya Sakura akan berbicara semaunya tanpa harus seperti ini. Mungkinkah Sakura sedang ingin membicarakan hal serius?.

Sakura memulai pembicaraanya mengenai perusahaan Uchiha yang hampir gulung tikar dan mendapat donor dana dari Yamanaka's Corps. Dan yang membuat Sasuke kaget adalah dari mana Sakura menetahui masalah perjodohannya dengan Yamanaka Ino?.

Sasuke benar- benar kesal sekarang. Kenapa semua orang menyebalkan. Tidak keluarga, tidak Sakura, semua memaksanya untuk menerima perjodohan ini demi keluarga dan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Sakura mengatakan mengenai rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Ino yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya?. Apa tidak ada satu orangpun yang peduli pada perasaannya?.

Sakura memberikan kartu undangan yang mana disitu tertera pertunangan antara ' ** _Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino_**' .

Oh Kami-sama, cobaan apa yang sedang kau berikan pada pasangan ini?. Kenapa semua orang memojokan mereka, terutama Sasuke! Tidakkah satu orangpun yang mengerti dirinya?.

Firasatnya mengenai Yamanaka Ino yang licik pun terbukti sangat cepat dengan semua ini. Ini benar- benar membuat pemuda bungsu Uchiha ini gila.

"Sebaiknya Kita Putus saja Sasuke, Pergilah. Kembali ke keluargamu" tegas Sakura. Ya, Sakura berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga suaranya yang ingin berteriak menangisi nasibnya.

Sasuke sangat kaget mendengar penuturan Sakura. Apa ia tak salah dengar ?

Haah ia tahu, Sakura pun sama saja dengan semua orang. Ia tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya demi Cinta mereka. Tapi apa yang ia dapat sekarang ?.

Sasuke mengeratkan giginya, tangannya terkepal dalam saku celananya. Menahan segala emosi dan amarah yang hampir saja meledak. Oh, Sasuke harus tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Hn, Baiklah. Jangan pernah menyesal dengan semua ini... Sakura". Sasuke pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sakura setelah mengatakan itu dengan menahan kekesalan dan amarah yang besar.

Sedang Sakura, dia menangis meraung- raung, meratapi kehidupannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, dan disatu sisi ia merasa apabila keluarga Sasuke bangkrut, maka itu adalah salahnya. Malam itu adalah malam terburuk baginya, ia akan tetap menangis untuk melepaskan kesedihannya.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto datang ke Apartemen Sakura. Mereka berdua sangat menderita saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat berantakan dan sedih karena mendengar Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Ino, sahabat Sakura sendiri. Mereka hanya sanggup menghela nafas dan saling menenangkan.

Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata dan Naruto. Mulai dari masa lalu mengenai Sakura, Sai, dan Ino, kemudian pertemuannya dengan Ino tiga hari yang lalu, juga mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke.

Mengenai undangan, tentu saja mereka juga sudah mendapatkannya. Hinata sendiri ikut menangis, ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Naruto sendiri hanya menunduk, berusaha menahan amarahnya pada keluarga Yamanaka yang tega memisahkan kedua sahabatnya yang menjalin cinta.

"Emhhh... hmm..." Sakura meleguh. Perutnya serasa sakit dan mual disaat bersamaan.

"Sa- sakura- chan ke- kenapa?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa mual, hampir satu minggu ini aku merasa seperti ini. Aku rasa aku sakit" sahut Sakura.

"Kita kerumah sakit saja Sakura-chan, kau pasti tertekan" sambung Naruto.

"Tidak- tidak, aku hanya harus istirahat " jawab Sakura. Sakura berdiri dari kursi, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas, perutnya sangat mual, kepala rasanya berputar- putar.

Brukkkk... Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya. Untung Naruto sigap menangkapnya. Naruto dan Hinata segera melarikan Sakura ke Konoha Hospital.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sasuke, tapi Naruto dan Hinata tidak pergi ke acara itu dan memilih menunggu Sakura yang sakit dan menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya keluar.

Mereka juga merasa tidak sudi menghadiri acara pertunangan yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan kelicikan.

Dokter yang menangani Sakura bernama Shizune telah selesai memeriksa, Naruto dan Hinata diperbolehkan masuk ruangan. Shizune sensei memberitahukan kabar yang membuat bahagia dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

 **Sakura sedang Mengandung**.

Mengandung anak Sasuke, anak pertama mereka. Tapi~ Sasuke tidak bersamanya, bahkan sekarang ia sedang bertunangan dengan wanita lain.

Shizune sensei meninggalkan ruangan setelah membicarakan kadaan bayinya yang lemah dan harus dijaga ekstra. Sakura juga tidak boleh terlalu melakukan aktivitas berat dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak fikiran.

Naruto sangat marah karena Sakura tidak mengizinkannya memberi tahu kabar ini pada Sasuke.

"Naruto, Hinata, aku telah kehilangan semua orang yang aku cintai. Aku mohon, aku .. aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi" lirih, suara Sakura sangat lirih.

"Bayiku ini adalah buah cinta kami. Aku bisa menghadapi masalah apapun, kehilangan apapun, tapi.. tidak dengan bayiku. Aku mohon".

Naruto dan Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. Ya benar kata Sakura, Sakura sudah cukup menderita selama ini dengan kehilangan satu persatu orang yang ia sayangi.

"Baiklah Sakura, kami berjanji. Tapi izinkan aku menjadi ayah angkatnya. Ia tidak akan kehilangan sosok ayah, dia akan tetap mendapatkan kehangatan seorang ayah" tegas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya Naruto. Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah laki- laki yang sempurna. Naruto berkata seperti itu karena dia ingin melindungi perasaan anak dari sahabatnya yang bahkan belum lahir.

Hinata sendiri akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila ia berada diposisi Naruto. Naruto adalah sosok yang berjiwa besar baginya.

"Ya Naruto, kau adalah ayah kedua dari bayiku. Dan Hinata, kau adalah ibu nya juga" kata Sakura lirih. Ia merasa terharu dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak Sakura, hanya kau yang pantas menjadi ibunya. Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi ibu yang hebat bagi bayimu nanti" jawab Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura. Mereka berdua menangis bersama, saling berbagi rasa.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sakura?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah terang yang sedari tadi kedatangannya tidak disadari dan memperhatikan keadaan yang terjadi di ruangan Sakura dirawat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kabar gembira ini dari semua orang. Sakura juga akan pergi dari Konoha dan keluar dari Universitas Konoha.

Sakura juga akan ikut dengan pemdua itu. Dia akan bersamanya. Ya, dia akan memulai hidup baru disana. Dengan keluarga kecilnya nanti, Naruto dan Hinata bersumpah akan menjaga mulut mereka untuk semua informasi yang mereka ketahui.

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE :**

 **Wowww wowww wowww ... chapter 4 T.T**

 **Gimana gimana ? Ini lemon nya buatan aku lohh * bersemu merah* *ngumpet dibalik selimut tetangga* (abaikan)**

 **Emm.. Chapter dimana konfliknya penuh ada disini. Nah nahh..**

 **Gomen buat Saino lovers, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud apa- apa .. tapi emang mereka Chara paling pas menurut aku buat berperan antagonis..woww, sekali lagi gomenasai *nunduk- nunduk***

 **Daaaann ... daannn siapakah Pemuda berambut merah terang ini ?**

 **Dan siapanya Sakura yaa kira- kiraaa ?**

 **Yang pasti ikutin terus yaa fic ini, aku cinta kaliannn ... muuuaahh muuaaahh * gajelas *abaikan**

 **Bales review :**

 **Dewie867 :** Hai Dewi :D wahhh ketemu lagi … aku suka aku sukaaa XDXD (Nabur- nabur bunga)

Iya nih lemonnya buatan Ita-kun hehe .. bukan buatan aku chap kemarin mah, kalo chap ini buatan aku.. maaf ya kalo ngecewain T.T

Hahaha iya dong yaa kita harus terus semangat kaya Guy Sensei XD

 **Yukihiro Yumi :** hahaha maaaf yaa aku emang agak ngaco (gajelas*abaikan)

Ini udah update :D iya ayooo.. ayooo paksa do'I kamu kaya Sasu-kun tuhh.. so sweet bangettt :D:D

*Jadi ikutaaan pengenn

 **ehh ehh tau gaa ? Besok dhe-chan UTS lohh T.T Do'ain yhaa smoga dapet hidayah wkwkwk XDXD cobaa tuh mau UTS mau badai menghadang juga dhe-chan mah konsisten kan update nya ….nyehehehe *seru sendiri*pundung***

 **akhir kata mohon R &R ne Minna-san ^_^ arigatou ****JJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, friendshif, Hurt/comfort etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **(Kenangan dalam kenangan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flash back*_

 _" Sakura, aku menyukaimu.. jadilah kekasihku" pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu menatap sungguh- sungguh gadis dihadapannya._

 _"emm ya.. aku mau" jawabnya malu- malu. Ia sering melihat pemuda ini memperhatikannya, jadilah seiring berjalannya waktu gadis ini pun merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini._

 _Dua bulan sudah hubungannya dengan pemuda bernam Shimura Sai. Tapi tidak satu pun yang tau. Karena Sakura memang tipe gadis yang tidak mau mengumbar dan memberitahukan orang- orang bahwa dirinya milik orang lain, hingga saat itu-_

 _"Sakura, kau tau? Aku menyukai nya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak! Aku mencintainya Sakura". Ino berucap seraya menatapnya dengan binar- binar. Sakura merasa sesak, nafasnya terasa berhenti begitu saja. Ia menatap Ino dalam- dalam, dan tersenyum tulus. Ia akan merelakan dan memberikan apapun untuk sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Yah, ia bertekad, ia akan memberikan Sai untuk sahabatnya ini._

 _Dua minggu berlalu, Sakura tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Ino atau pun Sai. Bukan ia saja yang memutuskan komunikasi, tapi dari Sai sendiri tidak berusaha menghubunginya atau menemuinya._

 _Keesokan harinya Ino sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah jadian dengan Sai, sedang Sakura bahkan belum putus dengan Sai. Apa ini? Dia dikhianati?. Ini sangat mengejutkan tapi bahagia disaat bersamaan saat melihat senyum indah Ino._

 _Sakura tau, jika Sai sudah menerima Ino, itu artinya dia sudah putuskan dengan Sai? Walau tidak ada kata putus._

 _*Hari Tragedi Kecelakaan*_

 _Hari pertunangan Ino dan Sai pun tiba. Acaranya pun sangat megah dan mewah, karena seperti yang diketahui bahwa kedua perusahaan Shimura Corps dan Yamanaka's Corps termasuk perusahaan raksasa selain Uchiha Corps dan Uzumaki Corps. Sehingga banyak wartawan yang meliput acara ini._

 _Pesta pertunangan Sai dan Ino dilangsungkan setelah kelulusan Senior High school._

 _Acara pun dimulai, Sai maju ke depan panggung pesta itu dan mulai berbicara kepada seluruh tamunya._

 _Tak dapat dipercaya, sebuah fakta mengejutkan dari Shimura Sai yang mengungkapkan sebuah pengakuan yang membuat seisi ruangan pesta itu diam sunyi senyap. Sai membatalkan pertunangan itu dan membeberkan alasan dari aksinya itu, bahwa ia Shimura Sai hanya memanfaatkan Ino sebagai pemuas nafsunya karena tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan Sakura, jangankan tidur dengannya, ciuman pun belum pernah ia dapatkan. Shimura Sai mengatakan semuanya pada Ino di depan semua tamu bahwa ia tak tahan dengan semua kepalsuan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini._

 _Dari suasana sunyi tersebut tiba- tiba seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi orang- orang dari kalangan atas itu menjadi ribut dan gaduh. Terlebih lagi wartawan yang langsung menyerbu keluarga yang mengadakan pesta itu. Di tengah kegaduhan itu Sai pergi entah kemana dan Ino pergi ke apartemen Sakura untuk meluapkan segala emosinya._

 _Sakura memang berangkat ke acara pertunangan Ino, tapi saat acara akan dimulai Sakura pamit pulang dengan dalih karena merasa tak enak badan. Dan sampailah sekarang Ino di apartemen Sakura._

 _"SAKURA, AKU TAU KAU DENGAN SAI TELAH MENJALIN KASIH CUKUP LAMA. TAPI AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU BAHAGIA. MAKA KU REBUT SAI MU DAN ITU BERHASIL!" nafas Ino semakin memburu, ia sangat marah saat ini._

 _"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA, SAMPAI SAAT INI, SEJAUH INI KAMI MELAKUKAN BERBAGAI HAL, SAI TETAP TIDAK MENERIMAKU DENGAN TULUS! . ITU SEMUA KARENA MU, KAU JALANG SIALAN ! KAU SELALU MEREBUT APA YANG AKU INGINKAN. KAU JALANG SIALAN!" jeritnya tak karuan. Ino pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis histeris dengan apa yang menimpanya saat ini._

 _Ino terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang ini. Ia benci pada Sakura. Ya! Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya, gadis yang ia anggap adiknya, gadis yang ia anggap keluarga yang ia benci._

 _Ia iri dan terobsesi dengan semua yang ada pada diri Sakura. Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Sakura selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang- orang, dan semua menyukainya._

 _Sejak kecil Sakura, Ino dan seorang pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru tau dulu Shikamaru menyukai Sakura, tapi Ino sendiri mencintai Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, tapi Sakura menolaknya secara halus. Selain ia sudah menganggap Shikamaru kakaknya, Sakura juga dapat melihat cinta yang terpancar dari mata Ino._

 _Sakura mengatakan pada Shikamaru alangkah lebih baiknya apabila ia melihat Ino. Hati Ino yang penuh dengan cinta untuk Shikamaru._

 _Ino yang mengetahui Shikamaru menyatakan cinta pada Sakura perlahan menjauh dari Shikamaru. Dan hanya mau dekat dengan Sakura._

 _Pada saat masa Junior High School sebenarnya Shikamaru mulai sadar bahwa ia hanya menyayangi Sakura sebagai adiknya, sedangkan Shikamaru mencintai Ino. Tapi saat itu, Ino sudah menjaga jarak dengannya, dan menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal oleh Shikamaru._

 _Ino sering berganti- ganti pasangan dan juga selalu menghindarinya. Sehingga Shikamaru menyerah. Ia bukan tipe pemuda yang akan berjuang demi cintanya mati- matian._

 _Menurutnya itu sangat 'merepotkan'. Ia akan memendam perasaannya. Ia juga akan menanti hari di mana kesempatan datang untuk membuatnya bisa bersama Ino._

 _Tapi perlu di tegaskan sekali lagi Ino tidak tahu akan hal itu._

 _Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ino menjadi tidak fokus pada jalanan dan kecelakaan pun tak terelakan._

 _*flash back off*_

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Halooo... halooo selamat malam :-D :-D Dhe-chan telah menyelesaikan UTS ku yang super- duper beuhhh ga kebayang dehh X.X hari terakhir jam terakhir yang ngawas dosen yang buat aku klepek-klepekk karena sukaaa bangett .. kebayang kan kan gimana rasanyaa , belum lagi dhe-chan duduk kebagian hadepan sama dosen ... serasa mati kutu kalo berhadapan sama orang yang kita pujaa yaa T.T * nangiss bahagia***

 **Masalah chapter ini, Sungguh ini hanyalah fleshback dari masa lalu Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru. Harus nya bagian ini ada di chapter kemarin, tapi karena kesalahan dhe-chan yang lagi oleng otaknya jadi yaa gini ... dibuat satu chap buat masalalu nya.**

 **Jadi maafin yaa, jangan kecewaaa yaa T.T jangan tinggalin dhe-chan *sedih banget**

 **Dhe-chan pastikan Minggu dhe-chan akan tetap update *Bahagia dong bahagiaaa :-D:-D**

 **Ehh ehh .. dhe-chan mau promosi nihh fic baru aku judulnya "** ** _Yumi Kara Anata Wo Mamoru_** **" semoga Minna-san berkenan membaca XD**

 **Selamat datang di dunia ffn buat sahabat aku** **Yoshika ERN** ***pelukpeluk***

 **Chapter ini dhe-chan persembahkan untuk sahabat ku inih :-D**

 **Buat balasan review chapter kemarin sama kalo ada yang review chapter ini dhe-chan bakal balas di chapter berikutnya. Wokeyyy ;););)**

 **Arigatougozaimashu ... sekali lagi gomenasai T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, friendshif, Hurt/comfort, etc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _(CARRY)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ini sudah dua minggu Sasuke tidak kemana- mana. Dia memutuskan semua komunikasi dengan semua orang. Sasuke benar- benar frustasi semenjak acara tunangan bodoh itu dilaksanakan.

Perusahaan kembali bangkit, Itachi sangat benci semua ini. Benci bukan karena bangkitnya Uchiha Corps, tapi karena yang menjadi pendonor dana lah yang dia benci.

Sebenarnya Itachi bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan dengan bantuan temannya yang baru pulang dari Kanada, tapi ayahnya Fugaku sangat keras kepala.

Kisah cinta adiknya harus dikorbankan. Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebahagia itu saat ia bersama Sakura. Bersama Sakura, Sasuke menjadi lebih hangat dan bersahabat.

Itachi, Mikoto, Hanna, bahkan si kembar Mei dan Ryuka pun merasa sangat senang dengan adanya Sakura dan merasa cocok.

Tapi semuanya lenyap, Sasuke menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam dan murung. Mikoto yang melihat itu sangat sedih dan sering mengeluh mengenai semua itu pada Itachi. Keluarga ini sudah bukan keluarga yang hangat lagi, bahkan lebih dingin dari kutub utara.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali beraktivitas, bolosnya Sasuke selama dua minggu tidak menjadikan dia ketinggalan pelajaran, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke memang sudah cerdas.

Sasuke mencari Kekasihnya- tidak, mantan kekasihnya. Tapi tidak satupun yang didapatnya, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan pandangan sedih.

Sasuke menghubungi pihak Universitas, dan apa yang ia dapat sekarang ini adalah informasi bahwa Sakura mendapatkan beasiswa dan pindah ke salah satu Universitas di Las Vegas.

Ini menjadi pukulan telak baginya. Apa- apaan ini, kisah cintanya sangat memuakan. Ia baru pertama kali merasa jatuh cinta, dan hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Selama ini Sasuke sangat anti pacaran, jangan kan pacaran, dekat dengan wanita pun tidak pernah. Terkecuali keluarga dan Hinata yang notabenenya pacar Naruto, sahabatnya.

Sasuke diam di dalam kamar semabri memperhatikan fotonya dan Sakura yang terpampang jelas. Sasuke menyentuh foto itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakura" suara Sasuke sangat lirih. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa dunia nya sungguh tidak berarti dan kosong.

"Sejauh apapun kau pergi, sekeras apapun kau mengelak, jika kau takdirku, maka kau akan kembali padaku. **_Waiting For You_** ".

Mikoto yang sedari tadi melihat itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar putranya dengan cepat. Ia tidak kuat melihat putranya terpuruk seperti ini. Kenapa kami- sama sangat jahat pada putranya.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

Sasuke berusaha menjalani hidupnya. Hidupnya kini bertambah dingin seiring kepergian Sakura. Ia berusaha tak peduli pada apapun atau siapapun. Baginya, kepergian Sakura nya benar- benar merubah harinya.

Ino terus menerus menemui Sasuke. Entah di kampus, rumah, kemana pun Sasuke pergi, Ino berusaha selalu bersamanya.

Tapi karena ia lelah dan jengkel akan sikap Sasuke dan terus membuat dinding kokoh diantara mereka Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan emas di depannya. Ia sangat menyukai _fashion._

Maka dari itu ,Ino sekarang menjalani profesi impiannya menjadi model. Ia sekarang semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan pemotretan dan yang lainnya. Terlebih sekarang bukan hanya dunia model, bagian perfilman pun ia sedang berusaha menggandrunginya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dengan Ino yang semakin menjauh karena kesibukannya sebagai artis dan model terkenal. Ia hanya akan fokus pada tujuannya dan cita- citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Dan selalu berharap semoga ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Sakuranya.

Ino yang mendapat Sasuke tidak peduli dan terkesan biasa- biasa saja karena jarang berkomunikasi dengannya merasa semakin benci pada Sakura. Ino berusaha mencari kesenangan lain.

Diam- diam Ino menjalin hubungan gelap dengan artis- artis atau model- model lainnya untuk melepaskan segala perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke memang laki- laki terbaik untuknya. Ia tampan, pintar, kaya, dan juga banyak kelebihan lainnya yang hanya pantas bersanding dengannya. Meski hati laki- laki itu tidak sedikitpun ia miliki.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

 _~~Ottawa, Kanada_ ~~

Ottawa adalah ibu kota dari negara Kanada. Negara ini mengalami empat musim yaitu musim panas, dingin, semi dan musim gugur.

Negara ini merupakan negara industri, teknologi maju, dan kecukupan dalam pengadaan energi dikarenakan tersedianya bahan bakar fosil, energi, nuklir, dan tenaga hidroelektronik.

Berbicara mengenai Kanada, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah pekat yang sedang menggandeng tangan wanita bersurai merah muda.

Mereka berdua baru sampai di Kanada, dan sedang menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang berdiri melihat kolam renang, tangan kanan nya terus mengusap- usap perutnya yang masih rata. Pemuda bersurai merah pekat itu mendekat dengan berjalan pelan. Setelah jarak mereka dekat pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau yakin imouto? Kau akan membesarkannya tanpa seorang Sasuke?" Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

" ya Sasori nii-chan" jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah kakak dari Sakura dan sahabat baik Itachi sejak masa junior high school dulu. Sasori sangat sedih pada saat adiknya menelepon dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dan meneruskan studinya di _University Of Toronto, Kanada._

Kisah cinta adiknya selalu berujung seperti ini. Sasori sangat ingin menyalahkan Ino, tapi ia tak dapat menyalahkannya.

Menurut nya Sakura juga bersalah disini. Sakura terlalu lemah dan selalu menuruti kemauan Ino yang mengandalkan kata Sahabat.

Ia tahu, saat ini tidak seharusnya sibuk menyalahkan orang lain. Tapi kita harus lebih berkaca pada diri sendiri dan merenungkannya. Bukankah itu semua akan menjadikan kita lebih bijak?

Wanita itu tersenyum samar, sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

"Nii-chan, mau kah nii-chan menjadi sosok ayah yang nyata untuknya?" Tanya Sakura.

Senyum miris tercetak diwajah babyface Sasori, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sasori juga merasa bangga pada adiknya yang tidak pernah menyerah pada hidupnya yang keras ini, dan selalu menpertanggung jawabkan segala keputusannya.

Ketika Sakura masih duduk dibangku Junior High School, kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Sasori memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengelola perusahaan yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya di Kanada.

Sedang Sakura memilih melanjutkan Senior High Schoolnya di Jepang, tepatnya di Konoha. Menjalani hidup seorang diri (Mandiri).

Sekarang, ia mendapatkan masalah yang menurut Sasori adalah batas dimana Sakura dapat menahan semua bebannyan.

Sasori membelai surai merah muda adiknya, dikecup kening adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu, anakmu adalah anakku Sakura. Aku adalah ayahnya". Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan balik memeluk nii- chan nya itu dan menangis sejadi- jadinya.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

"Nii-chan, aku ingin jus tomat"

"Nii-chan, aku ingin _shish taouk_ ekstra tomat"

"Nii-chan, mangga"

"Nii-chan, aku mau disuapin"

"Nii-chan ... Nii-chan... Nii-chan..."

Itulah keseharian Sakura selama mengandung. Sakura yang mengandung semakin manja. Sasori sendiri sering kebingungan menghadapi ngidamnya Sakura.

Yah, tapi setidaknya ia belajar menghadapi wanita hamil, sebum benar- benar menghadapi istrinya nanti.

Naruto sesekali berkunjung ke kediaman Sakura di Kanada. Naruto selalu membawa makanan kesukaan Sakura, dan juga sesekali mengirmkannya ke Kanada ketika Sakura benar- benar ingin makanan itu.

Naruto juga selalu menceritakan tengang Sasuke, memberi foto- foto Sasuke yang ia ambil sembunyi- sembunyi. Hal itu membuat Sakura senang bukan kepalang, Sakura bagai anak kecil yang mendapat permen ketika Naruto menceritakan dan mendapat foto- foto Sasuke.

Studi Sakura pun tidak terganggu di _University of Toronto_ , justru Sakura mendapat beasiswa. Terlebih studinya itu tidak membatasinya dengan otaknya yang encer.

.

.

Sasori menikah dengan Akasuna Sara. Keluarga dari ibu Sasori adalah keluarga Akasuna. Bahkan perusahaan yang dilanjutkan Sasori adalah peninggalan keluarga Akasuna. Sasori menikah dengan Akasuna Sara yang mana ia adalah kerabatnya (masih satu marga). Dan tentu saja dalam pesta pernikahan nii-channya Itachi dan Hanna diundang.

Sakura sendiri tidak peduli, terlebih kandungannya belum membesar dan tidak akan diketahui mereka. Ia sangat bersyukur Nii-channya mempercepat pernikahannya sebelum kandungannya membesar.

Sakura mencoba menghindari komunkasi dengan Itachi dan Hanna, dan hanya saling menyapa biasa, seperti mengenai kebohongannya yang mengambil beasiswa di Las Vegas. Itachi dan Hanna sendiri sesungguhnya merasa malu pada Sasori dan Sakura untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Acara pesta pernikahan Sasori dan Sara telah selesai. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur King sizenya , tangan kanannya mengelus- elus perutnya yang masih rata itu, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari emerladnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku merindukanmu" tuturnya pelan.

Tentu saja, melihat Itachi yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasakan sesak yang amat dalam. Apalagi sepertinya keinginan bayi ini selalu semangat untuk hal- hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha menepis semua pemikirannya yang tak karuan. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa. Setelah itu Sakura menangis, setelah merasa puas ia tertidur.

Disisi lain Sasuke merasa hatinya sangat sesak. Ia tak dapat melupakan Sakuranya. Ia merasa rindu mendera jiwanya.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu" tuturnya pelan dan berlabuh ke alam mimpinya.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

"Haaahh ... haahhh... nii..nii-chan"

Peluh keluar dari pelipis, mengalir terus menerus. Ia merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya.

Sakura saat ini sepertinya mengalami kontraksi pada perutnya. Tapi kandungannya baru saja menginjak delapan bulan.

Sakura terus memanggil nii-chan nya, tapi suaranya bahkan sangat pelan bagai sebuah bisikan.

Tangan kanannya terus mengusap pelan perutnya, sedang tangan satunya berusaha menggapai barang apapun disekitarnya.

Praaanggg... Sasori dan Sara yang sedang tidur pun seketika bangkit. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Suara tadi berasal dari kamar Sakura.

Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka menghampiri kamar Sakura.

Braaakkkk...

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dengan ketuban yang telah pecah.

Sasori sangat takut, ia langsung membawa adiknya dengan tergesa menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sara sendiri ikut bersama suaminya sambil menangis memegang tangan Sakura yang bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku rasa kita harus melakukan operasi. Tapi si ibu telah sadar dan ingin melahirkan normal. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"_ kata- kata dokter tadi seakan menghantam kepalanya.

Sasori menjambak rambutnya sehingga menjadi acak- acakan. Fikirannya sangat kacau. ' _Kenapa Sakura bertindak nekat? Tak taukah itu berbahaya'_ batin Sasori.

Sakura sedang berusaha di dalam. Sasori dan Sara hanya berdo'a semoga keselamatan menyertai ibu dan anak yang sedang berjuang di dalam.

Suara bayi yang sangat kencang membuat Sasori dan Sara menahan nafas sebentar, dan melepaskan secara perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar ruangan yang langsung di borong pertanyaan oleh Sasori.

"Bagaimana dokter keadaan adik saya? Bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Selamat tuan Haruno, nyonya Haruno telah melewati masa- masa sulitnya. Ia berhasil, bayinya ..."

Sasori dan Sara langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa memperhatikan lagi perkataan dokter untuk menemui Sakura dan anggota baru Haruno.

.

.

.

Di Jepang, tepatnya kota Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke merasakan hatinya gundah gulana. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang. Ia berfikir apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura? . Entah kenapa fikirannya selalu pada Sakura.

Bagaimanapun jarak memisahkan mereka, perasaan mereka tetap terhubung.

Kepercayaan dan cinta serta kasih sayang tulus, yang mereka miliki satu sama lain, terlebih kehadiran anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ _Eight Years Later~_

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu membuka tirai yang menghalau cahaya matahari. Perlahan tapi pasti, cahaya- cahaya itu berhasil menembus kaca yang tak tertutupi lagi oleh kain.

Seorang laki- laki menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, merasa terganggu akan cahaya yang menerpa wajahhnya. Ia menaikan selimut biru dongkernya hinggga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Wanita itu terkekeh melihat pemandangan pagi hari ini. Sungguh ia sangat gemas sekali melihatnya.

" _Good morning_ dei-kun" bisik Sakura sambil menggelitik laki- laki itu karena sangat sulit dibangunkan.

Mungkin laki- laki itu kelelahan setelah acara jalan- jalannya ke berbagai tempat wisata terkenal di Kanda.

Akhir- akhir ini mereka berjalan- jalan ke tempat- tempat romantis, seperti _Old Montreal, Bucharts Garden, Air Terjun Niagara, dan Teluk Fundy_.

Anak laki- laki itu terkikik geli dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita di sampingnya. Ia menggeliat sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan wanita itu.

"Kaa-chan, Aku akan segela bangun, okey?" Jawab tegas laki- laki yang bernama Deisuke itu.

Lengkapnya Haruno Deisuke. Ya, benar. Dia adalah anak dari Haruno Sakura yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Deisuke tidak menyandang marga ayahnya, karena kedua orangtuanya tidak menikah.

Anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan. Jika kalian melihatnya, kalian seolah melihat Sasuke tapi dalam versi juniornya.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke? Sedang setiap harinya, Sasuke junior dan foto Sasuke yang terpampang jelas, dengan ukuran King size di kamar putranya ini.

Bukan hanya foto Sasuke, foto Sakura, Sasori dan Naruto pun ada, bahkan poster- poster film Transformer pun sangat banyak di dinding kamar anaknya itu.

Deisuke sangat menyukai film- film action. Sungguh seleranya pun tidak dapat diremehkan diusianya yang baru akan menginjak 8tahun. Tapi baik pemikiran maupun sikap serta otaknya yang cerdas tak dapat diragukan.

Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah dua orang yang terkenal cerdas, bahkan mereka dapat lulus dari Universitas kedokteran dengan cepat dibanding yang lain dan telah menyelesaikan studi spesialisnya. Mereka dokter muda sekarang.

"Kau tau, hari ini kita akan pindah ke Jepang. Tepanya ke Kota Konoha" Sakura berusaha tersenyum, tapi yang terlihat justru senyum miris.

Deisuke tersenyum dan mengusap pipi ibunya itu. "Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu dan akan menyusul kaa-chan ke mobil. Aku sudah siap. Sangat siap pindah kesana" jawabnya antusias.

Sakura mengangguk, Deisuke pun segera menuju kamar mandi. Tentunya mandi sendiri, karena Deisuke termasuk anak yang selalu ingin melakukan segala hal olehnya sendiri selagi ia bisa.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

 _~Konoha, Jepang_ ~

Sakura dan Deisuke telah sampai di Konoha. Sasori yang pada dasarnya sudah pidah ke Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu menjemput Sakura dan DeiNya.

Naruto pun tak mau kalah oleh Sasori. Meskipun ia sedang banyak urusan bisnis, tapi ia tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk putranya itu. Hinata? Hinata sendiri sedang berusaha profesional bekerja di Konoha International Hospital, karena sulitnya masuk bekerja disana. Jadi ia akan menemui Deisuke setelah beres bekerja.

Sakura dan Deisuke yang mendapat sambutan dari nii-chan dan sahabatnya tentu saja merasa senang.

Sakura sebenarnya enggan pidah kembali ke Jepang, Konoha. Tapi ia ditugaskan menjadi dokter di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Hinata.

Bedanya, Hinata harus bekerja keras untuk dapat bekerja disana. Sedang Sakura justru dipinta oleh negara untuk bertugas disana.

Dan yah, mau tak mau Sakura dengan Deisuke harus kembali ke Konoha untuk urusan pekerjaan, tentunya dengan bersikap profesional.

Sakura sendiri tahu, Sasuke bertugas di KIH juga. Tentu saja informasi itu dapat dipercaya karena Hinata juga bertugas disana.

Mempersiapkan mental, hati dan yang lainnya. Itulah yang Sakura mantapkan dalam dirinya, ia akan siap menghadapi berbagai hal. Terutama menyembunyikan Dei Nya, dari orang- orang yang akan mengambil Deisuke dari tangannya.

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen mewah. Naruto sendiri telah kembali ke kantornya setelah menjemput Ibu dan anak itu. Sakura bersikeras tidak ingin tinggal dengan Sasori . Seperti biasanya, Sakura selalu ingin hidup mandiri. Sara sendiri sempat khawatir, pasalnya Sakura akan bertugas yang mana berarti Deisuke akan sering ditinggal. Tapi bukan Sakura kan jika tidak keras kepala?.

Akhirnya Sasori dan Sara memutuskan untuk memberikan pengasuh dan mengurus apartemen Sakura di Konoha. 'Ayame'. Ayame adalah orangnya. Orang kepercayaan Sasori dan Sara untuk melakukan tugas yang telah dibicarakan tadi.

"Nah Sakura, kau tidak usah khawatir. Deisuke akan bersama Ayame selama kau bekerja. Dia juga sesekali akan membawanya kerumah kami" seru Sara dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu- tunggu, dimana hari pertama ia akan diperkenalkan pada semua rekan kerja, sebelum hari efektif kerjanya.

Setelah sarapan bersama Deisuke serta nasihat- nasihat baik untuk Deisuke dan Ayame, Sakura mengecup putranya kemudian pergi bekerja.

Konoha International Hospital, rumah sakit impiannya bekerja selama ini. Rumah Sakit kelas dunia yang benar- benar tidak memperkerjakan sembarang orang.

Sesungguhnya Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ahh~ ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih lamanya, lebih tepatnya _mantan kekasih?._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Konoha International Hospital*

 **-Sasuke pov-**

Sangat melelahkan. Setelah melakukan pengecekan pada pasien- pasien ku, para petinggi di rumah sakit ini meminta semua dokter dan perawat yang senggang untuk berkumpul di aula tempat rapat.

Lelah, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan ? Bukan kah aku selalu ingin menyibukan diri? Yah, setidaknya penting tidak penting aku tetap hadir sebagai dokter yang taat.

 _Mendokusai_. Satu kata yang ada difikiranku. Kenapa? Karena semua orang di ruangan ini membicarakan kepindahan dokter baru yang digadang- gadang sangat cantik, pintar, dan pujian- pujian lainnya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka sangat memuji orang yang bahkan belum mereka temui. Orang - orang disini mungkin mulai gila, pasalnya mereka yang bahkan sudah memiliki istri dan kekasih pun sempat- sempatnya membicarakan perempuan lain.

Aku mencoba tetap fokus membaca data- data pasienku dan Hinata berbicara sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun kau datang? Syukurlah. Aku kira kau tidak datang untuk penyambutan dokter satu ini, karena jika kau tidak datang... kau akan menyesal". Aku hanya mengangkat satu alisku tinggi- tinggi.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, solah dokter ini adalah dokter yang spesial. Oh baiklah- baiklah. Dia mungkin dokter yang sangat spesial karena katanya nilai dan prestasi- prestasi lainnya yang mampu membuat _University Of Toronto_ dan negara Kanada tak ingin melepasnya.

Tapi tentunya pemerintah Jepang ingin warganya yang cerdas membantu negaranya sendiri bukan? Oh~ dan sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan topik dokter ini?

Kulirik Hinata yang tersenyum sendu menatapku. Kenapa kekasih si bodoh dobe memasang wajah seperti itu huh? Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku merasa tidak peduli dengan apapun itu.

Semua dokter dan perawat berkumpul. Tsunade sensei adalah kepala rumah sakit ini. Ia datang dan memulai pidatonya yang menurutku tidak penting. Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, berpura- pura mendengarkan . Sampai suara kepala rumah sakit ini menyebutkan satu nama yang membuat tubuhku menegang dan langsung mendongakan kepala.

"Nah ini dia dokter muda baru kita yang berasal dari lulusan _University Of Toronto,_ Haruno Sakura. Silahkan Haruno-san perkenalkan dirimu" .

"Haruno Sakura _tomoshimasu_ , saya dibagian spesialis kandungan. _Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ "

Sakura? Sakura ? Sakuraku? Sakura yang hilang? Sakura yang selalu ku tunggu? Oke cukup.

Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum khas alaminya.

ahh~ senyum itu, senyum yang selalu ku rindukan. Sakura bahkan terlihat sangat manis.

Tatapan mata yang menyejukan dan wajah yang cantik, manis yang bertambah dewasa semakin memukau dengan tetap terkesan imut.

Dia adalah Sakuraku, aku tau itu, dia Sakuraku yang hilang dulu, dia kembali, kembali.

Lihatlah semua mata menatapnya dengan kagum. Hey, kalian sudah beristri dan hey apa ini ? Dokter Tanaka dan Dokter Gaara disampingku pun orang yang hampir sama dinginnya sepertiku ikut terpana.

Ingatlah kalian sudah memiliki istri dan kekasih. Oh ya aku lupa, akupun memiliki seorang tunangan.

 **-Sasuke end pov-**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :** wahh iya makasih yaa J hehehe liat aja kelanjutannya yaa ;);) udah ketauan kan dichap ini siapa pemuda itu heheehe buat GaSaku akan dhe-chan pertimbangkan :D masalah lemon iya aku kabulkan, soalnya aku ga bisa buat lemon wkwkwk XD konflik berat, liat aja nanti deh ya hehe :D ini udah kilat belum ? :D

Makasih ya udah review ^^

 **EchaNM:** hahaha iya gapapa :D wahh, maafkan ide pasaranku ini yaa caa T.T selalu semangat XD makasih udah review ^^

 **CrimsomQueenLunatic :** ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah review ^^

 **LovelyLany :** ini udah update ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Dewie867 :** aku juga gitu pas ngetik ini malah baper .. kita samaan hikss… hikss .. *lebay dhe-chan mah* ini udah cepet belum ? :D Makasih ucapannya, dan makasih juga udah review ^^

 **Guest :** aduhh namamu siapa ? ikuti terus fic ini yaa .. makasih dah review ^^

 **Euri-Chan :** ini udah lanjut. Ga jahat sih cuman.. aaa liat aja chap selanjutnya :D makasih udah review ^^

 **Herarara :** makasih yaa :D ini udah update, makasih juga udah review ^^

 **Cemberut :** cemberut jangan cemberut dong, smile smile :D XD makanya ikuti terus fic ini hehe makasih udah review ^^

 **Zielavienaz96 :** nahhh…Inolovers yaa ? maaf yaa Ino aku buat OOC banget T.T buat jawaban keinginan kamu ada di chap-chap selanjutnya. Ikuti terus fic ini . makasih udah review ^^

 **Gues :** lain kali pakai nama yaa hehe biar ga ketuker sama yang lain :d chap kemarin emang pendek soalnya masalalu yang dibahas sekilat aaja :D wahh jahat yaa kamu hehehe kita liat aja nanti dichap selanjutnya :D makasih lohh udah review :D

 **Gues : Buat kamu yang lagi pusing, makasih udah nytempetin waktu kamu buat ngflame karya dhe-chan. Sebut aja dhe-chan cengeng dan baper. Tapi dhe-chan langsung nangis loh baca review kamu T.T buat permintaan kamu hapus tokoh Ino itu ga mungkin soalnya Ino punya peran penting disini. Lagian kamu kan belum tau sampe selesai ceritanya gimana. Aku juga ga maksud buat kamu sakit hati koo T.T Oiya aku niat nanggepin kamu, Cuma kamu pake "GUES" segala.. Coba login , kita kan bisa diskusi. Toh perlu kamu tau juga, semua cerita punya alurnya masing- Masing ^^ thank's dah review ^^**

 **akhirnya satu persatu tokoh dhe-chan munculkan dan pemuda berambut merah itu adalah "Akasuna Sasori" my Lovely ;)**

 **Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa dhe-chan pilih Kanada ?**

 **Jawabannya adalah karena ya itu salah satu impian masa SMP dhe-chan, kalo dhe-chan nikah terus bulan madu pengennya ke kanada atau Milan, tapi yaa kaya nya cuma mimpi yaa *curhat mulu dhe-chan mah *gomenasai***

 **Tadinya dhe-chan sempet pengen gam au lagi buka ffn gara- gara review itu .tapi dhe-chan udah janji dan selalu konsisten T.T entahlahh.. semangat sama moodnya jadi ancur gini T.T**

 **Akhir kata Arigatou buat yg fav &foll apa lagi yg review .. pokonya lophelophee duingduingg buat kaliaaann ({})**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, friendshif, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _(SHE IS COME BACK)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua orang menjabat tangannya, satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan ini. Hingga tersisa Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura. Tatapan laki- laki ini penuh dengan perasaan. Kecewa, rindu, sayang, cinta, dan yang lainnya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sakura sendiri tersenyum sangat lembut, meski garis kesedihan tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Berharap dengan cara itu mereka bisa membaca fikiran masing- masing.

"Kau kembali Sakura?" Ternyata Sasuke membuka suara lebih dulu. Selalu saja Sakura bisa membuat Sasuke yang cenderung bersikap dingin kini kembali menjadi hangat dihadapan Sakura.

"Eumm, _Tadaima_ " seru Sakura dengan pipi yang memerah dan juga suara yang pelan. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Menyesap banyak- banyak aroma cherry yang mengguar dari tubuh Sakura, sungguh Sasuke sangat menyukai ini. Ia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh wanitanya ini.

" _Okaeri"_ jawabnya.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya protektif. Ia juga menikmati semua ini, dia merindukannya, ia mencintainya. Mungkinkah cinta dan sayang masih ada pada keduanya?.

"Sakura, kau ingat janji mu? Kau adalah miliku dan aku hanya milikmu" Sakura hanya tersenyum samar dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Klip- klip- klip

Suara pager Sasuke menyadarkan keduanya yang tengah larut dalam balutan rasa rindu. Sasuke merogoh pager tersebut dari saku jas dokternya, kemudian memeriksanya.

"Sial" umpatnya.

"Dengar Saku, aku akan menemuimu lagi. Ada pasien yang harus aku tangani. Sampai jumpa" senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir Sasuke untuk Sakuranya. Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Sakura singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terkesiap kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke barusan.

"Ya Sakura-chan, ku rasa kau sudah siap memulai kisah cintamu yang sempat tertunda itu" suara Hinata menyadarkan kembali Sakura.

Hinata membantu Sakura merapihkan barang- barang yang akan Sakura simpan dimejanya.

Hinata juga yang bertugas mengenalkan KIH ini pada Sakura. Oh jangan lupa jam kerja Sakura sama dengan Sasuke. Yang memungkinkan mereka akan sering bertemu saat dinas.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat, Sakura dan Hinata pulang ke apartemen Sakura. Hinata sudah tak kuasa ingin segera berjumpa dengan Deisuke.

Sakura dan Hinata telah sampai di apartem dan disambut oleh Deisuke. Dei sangat senang atas kedatangan Hinata, ia berceloteh ria tentang hari pertama disekolah barunya itu.

Dei juga menceritakan tentang Naruto yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya. Dalam keadaan sibuk di kantornya pun Naruto selalu berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk Deisuke. Naruto menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain dengan Deisuke, Sakura dan Hinata pergi mengunjungi cafe kesukaan mereka dulu _'Cafe coffe la Shinobi'_.

Sakura seperti biasa ia memesan _Coffe vanila latte_ , sedangkan Hinata ia memesan _Cappucino._

Kedua wanita ini sangat asyik menceritakan tentang Naruto yang melamar Hinata dan juga cerita- cerita yang menyenangkan.

Sampai akhirnya menuju ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Kabarnya hubungannya dengan Ino semakin memburuk. Kau taukan Ino sekarang menjalani profesi sebagai model dan artis? Ino sering melakukan pemotretan dan sibuk di dunia entertainnya itu di Amerika" Sakura mendengarkan baik- baik apa yang diceritakan Hinata.

"Selain itu banyak sekali skandal- skandal cinta lokasinya. Yah begitulah kau tau sendiri, kenapa sampai saat ini sudah hampir 8 tahun mereka tunangan tak kunjung menikah" ujar Hinata sambil melirik Sakura.

"Belum lagi Sasuke yang masih mencintai dan menyayangi Bunga Sakuranya itu" sambung Hinata yang mendapat pukulan pelan di lengannya dari Sakura.

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan melanjutkan ke arah pembicaraan yang lebih santai lagi.

Dan jangan lupa, Hinata tidak segagap dan sepemalu dulu, waktu memang dapat merubah siapapun.

Tapi tidak dengan perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka terikat oleh benang takdir, dan jangan lupakan kelahiran Deisuke.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sempat- sempatnya datang ke kantor Naruto dan menghajarnya karena sempat membohonginya mengenai keberadaan Sakura yang selama 8 tahun ini berada di Kanada bersama kakaknya, dan bukan di Las Vegas.

Ingatkan Sasuke juga untuk menghajar semua pegawai yang bertugas di Universitas Konoha dulu yang memberitahu informasi salah dan memuakan itu, eh Sasuke?

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Sakura bekerja di KIH. Ia merasa nyaman dengan suasana tenang seperti ini. Rasanya tidak beda jauh dengan ketenangannya di Kanada.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, Sakura lebih nyaman di Konoha. Kenapa ? Karena kehadiran Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin semangat bekerja.

Mereka menjadi lebih dekat lagi dan sepertinya Sakura mulai membuka hatinya lagi untuk Sasuke. Bukankah sejak dulu hatinya hanya milik Sasuke ?

Ya, tapi dulu ia menutup hatinya karena tragedi perjodohan gila itu.

Sakura tidak akan pergi lagi, ia tidak akan menyangkal lagi. Ia selalu ingat bagaimana Naruto memberitahunya mengenai kebahagiaan.

" _Sakura, jika kau tak bisa menerimanya demi dirimu, maka fikirkanlah perasaan Deisuke. Kau adalah seorang ibu. Aku rasa seorang ibu akan mengerti dan mengalah demi anaknya" Naruto menatap Sakura dalam- dalam._

 _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Sakura? Apa Deisuke bahagia dengan banyak ayah? Sedang kau juga mengenalkan bahwa ayah kandungnya adalah Sasuke?_ "

Perkataan Naruto seketika membuka fikiran Sakura. Terlebih perkataan Hinata yang mengatakan keretakan hubungan Sasuke dan Ino.

Ia berjanji, ia akan menerima Sasuke lagi jika laki- laki itu menginginkan hubungan mereka kembali.

Ia tidak akan memberikan kesempatan pada Ino lagi yang selalu menyia- nyiakan pengorbanannya.

Dilain sisi ia akan tetap menyembunyikan keberadaan Deisukenya, sampai ia merasa siap dengan semua keadaan.

.

.

.

Laki- laki berambut emo itu terkesiap. Seketika matanya yang hitam pekat itu membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke dihadapannya versi mini ? Ini membuat laki- laki itu menatap horor pada sahabatnya yang tengah menggendong Sasuke versi mini itu.

Haruno Sasori. Ya! Sasori membawa Deisuke ke kantor Itachi dengan penyamaran yang benar-benar rapih, kemudian membuka semua penyamaran itu dihadapan Itachi yang langsung membuat Itachi kaget luar biasa.

"S-S-Sa- sa-saso-ri, si-siapa a-a-anak ini?" Tanya Itachi seraya menghampiri Deisuke.

"Dei, ucapkan salam pada paman Itachi" Kata Sasori dengan senyum lembut menatap Deisuke.

"Ha'i papa. _Hello_.. _Uncle_ " sapa Deisuke dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat memperjelas bahwa anak itu adalah anak Sasuke. Itachi sendiri masih terkesima dengan kehadiran Sasuke versi mini dihadapannya ini.

"Itachi..."

Sasori mulai menceritakan mengenai kebohongan Sakura mendapatkan beasiswa di Las Vegas yang sesungguhnya di Kanada, dengan keadaan mengandung anak Sasuke, kelahiran Deisuke juga cerita- cerita lainnya hingga mendetail.

Itachi sungguh bahagia. Ia tak menyangka sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan anak dari adiknya. Seorang cucu laki- laki yang diharapkan Uchiha Fugaku.

Itachi dan Hanna tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi karena rahim Hanna telah diangkat akibat keracunan setelah melahirkan putri keempatnya.

Sehingga harapan keluarga Uchiha ini ada pada Sasuke, dan kehadiran Deisuke seolah membuat harapan keluarga Uchiha ini terwujud.

Itachi bersumpah pada Sasori bahwa ia akan tetap menjaga rahasia ini dari keluarganya termasuk Sasuke sendiri, Sampai Sakura yang memberi tahu nya.

Itachi sungguh sangat bahagia, bayangan- bayangan keluarga Uchiha yang akan kembali hangat, dengan anggota keluarga baru Deisuke dan Sakura.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

*Hari Pernikahan NaruHina*

"Hahaha... aku sangat senang sekali dihari bahagiaku Sakura telah kembali" kata Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Kau tau Sakura, saat teme tahu bahwa kepergian mu ke Kanada diketahui oleh ku. Ia datang dan meninju wajah tampanku. Untung Hinata dokter, jadi bisa menyelamatkan wajahku. Sehingga bekasnya tak terlihat sekarang ini" keluh Naruto pada Sakura.

Mereka semua hanya tertawa akan tingkah pengantin laki- laki, sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

Percayalah, Sasuke tidak sedingin dulu saat Sakura tak ada disisinya . Ia menjadi sosok Sasuke yang dulu, yang Sakura cintai dan disukai oleh orang- orang disekitarnya.

"Aku berharap nanti Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun akan mengikuti langkah kami" seru Hinata yang sontak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kabar kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura juga sudah menyebar di KIH. Sakura sudah bekerja satu bulan di KIH dan ia sudah banyak fans dan pernyataan cinta dari dokter- dokter dan perawat yang mungkin mencoba peruntungan mendapatkan Sakura.

Tapi semua pernyataan cinta itu Sakura tolak dengan halus. Mereka sempat berfikir bahwa Dr. Haruno dan Dr. Uchiha memiliki hubungan, akan tetapi tentu saja kabar itu belum jelas kebenarannya. Karena status dari Dr. Uchiha sendiri bertunangan dengan model sekaligus artis terkenal Yamanaka Ino.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

*Konoha Internatonal Hospital*

Video call memang sangat membantu komunikasi antara ibu dan anak yang satu ini. Sudah dua hari Sakura tidak pulang karena banyak pasien dan jadwal operasi. Baik operasi pasiennya ataupun sebagai dokter pembantu. Sehingga diwaktu senggang ini ia sempatkan untuk menghubungi putranya.

"Ne Dei-kun, kau sudah makan sayang? Bagaimana tinggal selama dua hari bersama papa dan Sara Baa-san hum?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan sendili? . Sangat mengasyikan" sahutnya girang. Ibu dan anak itu terlihat sangat asyik melepas rindu, tanpa disadari Sasuke telah kembali setelah memeriksa beberapa pasiennya.

Sasuke mendengar suara anak kecil memanggil Sakura Nya 'Kaa-chan'? . Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang terlalu asyik sampai melupakan eksistensi Sasuke saat ini.

"Sakura, siapa yang menghubungimu? Ia memanggilmu ... Kaa-chan?" Tanya Sasuke beruntun.

Sakura sontak langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia takut, sungguh takut Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran tentang putranya, putra mereka berdua. Sungguh ia belum siap.

"Aaa.. ia putraku Sasuke-kun" jawabnya gugup sambil berusaha menampilkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Sasuke sendiri merasa kaget. Ia merasa ada yang menyayat hatinya, saat mengetahui Sakura ternyata telah memiliki anak.

Sasuke bertanya- tanya Sakura memiliki anak? Ia telah menikah ? Ahh.. terlalu banyak yang Sakura tutupi. Ia tidak akan peduli, ia harus mendapatkan Sakuranya kembali, dan akan berusaha menerima Sakura apa adanya, dengan kehadiran anak Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pada Sakura dan pura- pura tidak peduli. Ia melihat- lihat foto di meja Sakura. Ia sungguh baru sadar akan adanya foto- foto anak kecil, dan kenapa ketidak peduliannya pada benda kecil ini justru petunjuk lain mengenai Sakura.

Tapi apa yang Sasuke lihat ini? Sebuah foto? Foto anak kecil? Tapi kenapa di antara foto- foto yang Sakura pajang tak satupun foto yang menampakan wajah anak Sakura, bahkan untuk rambut sekalipun.

"Kau menikah Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi bukankah ia memang tidak menikah? Dan justru berpisah dengan ayah dari anaknya itu?.

"A-a- Aku berpisah dengannya" jawab Sakura ambigu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa setelah ini, Sasuke pasti berfikir Sakura menghianatinya dan akan menjauhi Sakura.

Tapi semua pemikiran itu tidak terbukti, justru Sasuke memeluk dan mencium singkat bibir sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali menerima pager dan meninggalkan Sakura diruangan itu dalam kondisi membatu.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

Hari libur adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Sakura meluangkan waktu liburnya bersama Deisuke untuk berjalan- jalan ke mall untuk bermain gamezone bersama.

Tapi lihatlah, penampilan Deisuke sekarang. Jaket tebal, _hoodie_ , dan kacamata hitam yang bertenger. Ini semua demi keamanan Deisuke. Sakura sangat takut kebenaran tentang putranya diketahui orang.

Deisuke sangat senang bermain game basket dengan bantuan Sakura yang mengangkat badan Dei supaya bola basket tersebut dapat masuk dalam ring. Berbagai macam game Dei coba. Sungguh, Deisuke memiliki stamina yang kuat.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam bermain game, mereka menuju restoran untuk mengisi perut.

Deisuke sangat menikmati makanan khas Jepang ini. Dei sangat suka kari, Sakura yang melihat putranya begitu lucu pun menjadi gemas sendiri.

Perut mereka telah terisi, waktunya untuk pulang. Dei akhirnya merasa lelah dan sepertinya mengantuk dalam gendongan Sakura. Sakura mengecup kepala putranya itu, sambil terus mengusap- usap punggung putranya.

Ia melihat wanita paruh baya meuju ke arahnya. Ia merasa kenal dengan wanita itu. Langkahnya terhenti. Oh Kami-sama bagaimana ini. Ia harus segera berbalik arah, ia tak boleh meneruskan langkahnya. Ia harus mencari jalan lain, tapi bagaimana?

Wanita paruh baya itu semakin mendekat, untuk berbalik arahpun terlambat. Wanita paruh baya itu telah melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Dan sampailah wanita itu dihadapannya.

"Sakura-chan" sambut wanita itu.

"Aaa... Mikoto Baa-san" jawab Sakura pelan. Yah, ia merasa tidak pantas memanggil wanita paruh baya itu dentan sebutan 'kaa-chan' lagi. Karena sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke bukan sepasang kekasih seperti dulu.

Mikoto yang mendengar hal itu merengut, ia merasa menjadi orang asing. Mikoto telah mendengar kepulangan Sakura dari Itachi, karena Sasuke memang semenjak memiliki rumah jarang pulang ke Mansion Uchiha.

Mikoto tentu senang mendengar hal tersebut, dan dapat ia lihat pada saat Sasuke sedang menginap di rumahnya, Sasuke menjadi hangat kembali. Sakura memang memberikan pengaruh positif untuk Sasuke.

Mikoto memandang Sakura yang sedang menggendong seorang anak. Mikoto bertanya- tanya apakah itu anak Sakura? . Tapi dengan siapa Sakura menikah? . Karena penasaran mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya saja.

"Sakura-chan siapakah anak ini?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ahh, ia adalah putraku Baa-san" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku.

Mikoto sontak melebarkan matanya. Apakah Sasuke tahu kebenaran bahwa Sakura memiliki anak? Lalu bagaimana dengan hati putranya itu? . Mikoto berfikir Sasuke pasti akan semakin terpuruk dengan kenyataan ini.

Saat kedua wanita ini saling sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing- masing, Suara seseorang menyadarkan mereka. Yang sontak menolehkn kepala mereka menuju sumber suara.

"Sakura"

Sakura melihat laki- laki itu dengan pandangan berbinar, sungguh ia sangat merindukannyan. Sedang Mikoto menatap tak suka pada laki- laki itu ' _apakah laki- laki ini suami Sakura-Chan?_ ' batin Mikoto.

"Baa-san kami harus pergi, putra kami tertidur. Kami permisi" kata Sakura sambil memberikan anaknya pada laki- laki itu kemudian membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dengan menggandeng tangan laki- laki itu.

"Ayo anata" sayup- sayup Mikoto mendengar nya. Mikoto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan keluarga kecilnya dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa.

 **-TBC-**

 **HooOolllaaaa ... dhe-chan is coming back *antusias sambil nyengir- nyengir gajelas* (abaikan).**

 **Dhe-chan update malam minggu biar besok dhe-chan bisa berlibur- libur riaaaa *guling-guling di lantai* *abaikan***

 **Dua minggu ini ya ampun banyak banget yang curhat masalah 'lopelope' ke dhe-chan, sampe ikutan pusing.. udah kaya sikolog aja ni dhe-chan nanggepin mereka T.T mereka fikir dhe-chan juga ga butuh curhat apa yaa, sampe di dominasi mereka wkwk T.T *malah ikut curhat eta si dhe-chan***

 **Ehh ehh.. Dhe-chan mau minta maaf kalo cerita nya makin ngeselin & ngebetein, tapi itu artinya feelnya dapet yaa ? Wkwkwk *ngawur***

 **Balas review ^^ :**

 **Ayutami** : ini udah lanjut ^^ makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : kenapa Sasu Ino masih dalam posisi tunangan ? **Jawabannya ada di chap ini , bagian percakapan Sakura sama Hinata** ^^

Gara udah menikah ? **Jawabannya disini ceritanya Gara belum nikah tapi udah punya pacar :D yang udah nikah itu dr. Tanaka :D**

SasoSara ga ikut ke konoha ? **Jawabannya juga ada di chap ini :D**

Gapaapa, justru dhe-chan seneng sama yang banyak nanya, berarti mereka bener- bener merhatiin tiap detailnya, tapi bukan berarti mereka yang ga nanya juga ga merhatiin tiap detailnya sih hehe ^^

Wahh iya iyaa, makasih sarannya lohh :D *seneng banget*

Hehe iyaa , aku ada rahasia nih jadi sebenrnya dhe-chan ini orangnya cengeng + peka jadi aja gitu T.T .. Ini rahasia lohh yaa *bisik-bisik*(celingak-celinguk)

Ehh iya kayanya GaSaku di fic ini gatau ada gatau engga.., tapi kalo mau yang ada GaSaku nya ada di fic dhe-chan yang judulnya "Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru" :D coba aja di cek, tapi GaSaku nya belum muncul di fic itu, soalnya masih awal :D hehe

*malah buka kartu YKAWM*

makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Azizah929** : iya semoga Saku-chan strong yaa hehe ^^

makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Dewie867** : hehehe iyaaa:D syukurlah, jangan baper yaa wie, tapi kalo dewie baper berarti feel nya dapet dong yaa .hahay :D *tawanya gitu amet eta si dhe-chan* ,.. Fic ini ada moment indah nya juga ko ga sedih aja wie.. tenang wokey ^^ hehe :D siap siap...

Wah kaya nya dewie jadi penganut SEMANGAT MASA MUDA juga nih yaa XD .. Samaan kita*Tos*

makasih udah review , makasih juga lohh PM nya .. seneng banget di perhatiin ({})*berbunga-bunga* ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **echaNM** : hehehe iyaa cha ni di usahain, dhe-chan mah emang gitu cengeng banget T.T makasih banget lohh .. supportnya cha ({})

makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Cherry Devilla** : pas baca review kamu aku takut lohh *sembunyi kepojokan*

hehehe lihat aja nanti yaa ;) kamu mah kaya paranormal pake tau segala lagi haaalahhh.. tapi kita liat yaa kata- kata kamu bener apa engga :D makasih udah review lohh , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Euri-chan** : ini udah lanjut :) makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Announ** : hehehe iya makasih yaa :D hehe yahh, kita mah ambil sisi positif nya aja yahh hehe dhe-chan nya juga mungkin yang terlalu berlebihan nanggepinnya T.T iya aku bakal usahakan mengembalikan semangat ku ituu ^^

makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Death Devil Life :** hehhee iyaa itu chap 1 emang gagal total wkwk tapi dhe-chan sengaja engga edit biar dhe-chan bisa liat perkembangan nulis dhe-chan .. Apa lebih buruk atau lebih baik hahaha ..XD *gaada yang nanya*

makasih udah review , ikuti terus fic ini yaa :)

 **Ciisiichuabbykireiina454** : wahh, kau tau ? Nama mu panjang bangetttt *geleng- geleng kepala* ehh iya gapapa, ini juga makasih yaa udah review ;) ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Guest** : ahh kamu mah gituan ... Hehehe XD mereka cuma terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain.. Yah itulahh kalo orang yang terlalu baik, kadang rela jadi korban demi orang yang mereka sayang hehe *dhe-chan kata katanya dalem bangett T.T itu kata- kata dapet dari lubuk hati llohh* (lebay) btw kedepannya pake nama ne, takut ketuker sama yang lain hihi ^^ makasih loohh udah review :D

 **Miyuki :** hai hai Miyuki ^_^ dhe-chan juga berharap gitu hehe :-D iya nih SasuSaku terlalu baik sama mereka sampe rela berkorban , semoga harapan kamu terkabul ne ;);)

Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini XD

 **Dhe-chan ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya yang udah kasih support, dan ngasih nasihat :')**

 **Dhe-chan ga ada apa apanya tanpa kalian reader ({}) *peluk hangat***

 **dhe-chan bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi, dan semoga tidak mengecewakan :')**

 **Maksih juga buat silent reader (kalo ada), buat yg udah fav &foll .. aku sayang kaliaann *pelukkpelukk* kalian seperti keluarga kedua ku ({})**

 **Akhir kata R &R minna-san ;););)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, friendshif,etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, ide pasaran, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _(UCHIHA JUNIOR)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Sakura"_

 _Sakura melihat laki- laki itu dengan pandangan berbinar, sungguh ia sangat merindukannyan. Sedang Mikoto menatap tak suka pada laki- laki itu 'apakah laki- laki ini suami Sakura-Chan?' batin Mikoto._

 _"Baa-san kami harus pergi, putra kami tertidur. Kami permisi" kata Sakura sambil memberikan anaknya pada laki- laki itu kemudian membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dengan menggandeng tangan laki- laki itu._

 _"Ayo anata" sayup- sayup Mikoto mendengar nya. Mikoto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan keluarga kecilnya dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jelaskan padaku Kura-Kura" titah laki- laki itu. Manik hitam laki- laki itu terus menatap lekat pada Sakura yang nyegir lima jari saat laki- laki itu menyebutnya seperti itu.

Sakura menjelaskan semua yang menimpanya selama ini. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia juga merindukan wanita paruh baya tadi, apalagi Deisuke adalah cucunya.

"Gomen. Aku jadi melibatkan mu dalam masalahku... Shikamaru" jelas Sakura. Shikamaru adalah sahabat Sakura dan Ino dulu. (Masih ingetkan yang dichapter 3/4 XD).

"Hooaaammhh ... _Mendokusai na,_ kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu Kura" kata Shikamaru.

Yah, Shikamaru sesungguhnya tadi telah selesai makan malam bersama koleganya. Saat perjalanan menuju mobilnya ia melihat Sakura, tentu saja ia segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang telah lama menghilang dari Konoha.

Dan saat ia sampai di hadapan Sakura, ia dikejutkan dengan perlakuan dan kata- kata Sakura yang seolah- olah mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Ini benar- benar konyol.

"Hooaaammhh, aku pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam. Kau juga akan bekerja besok bukan?. Istirahatlah" kata Shikamaru seraya melenggang pergi dari apartemen Sakura.

"Shika-kun, aku yakin ia menunggu mu. Seharusnya kau tunjukan perasaan mu mulai sekarang" bisik Sakura.

.

.

.

Semakin hari semakin terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Seperti biasa ia bekerja, bertemu dengan Sasuke dan berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih. Saling memberi perhatian, makan bersama saat istirahat dan yang lainnya.

Terlebih Sasuke bertingkah lebih protektif akhir- akhir ini. Apalagi saat ia melihat Dr. Garra yang selalu berusaha dekat dengan Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang bersikap layaknya menanggapi tingkah Dr. Garra membuatnya geram. Dan jadilah Sasuke yang super protektif seperti saat ini. Dengan begitu, Dr. Garra perlahan- lahan pun mundur.

Sakura sering menitipkan Deisuke di rumah Sasori dengan dalih pekerjaan dan alasan- alasan lainnya. Padahal Sasori tahu betul apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Ia membiarkan Sakura menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Sasuke, sebelum benar- benar memperkenalkan Deisuke sebagai putra mereka.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino telah kembali setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya di AS satu tahun belakangan ini. Ia segera melajukan Audinya menuju KIH untuk menemui tunangannya tercinta yang sulit sekali ditaklukan sampai detik ini.

Ino merasa kaget saat ia memasuki ruangan kerja Sasuke, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan Sakura? Sejak kapan Sakura kembali?

Ino berlari, melepaskan pagutan kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Dengan tangisan, Ino berusaha menampar Sakura. Tapi sialnya, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa menampar Sakura.

"Sa- Sa-Sasu-ke -kun, k-kenapa?" Jerit Ino. Ia sangat marah dengan pemandangan yang tersaji tadi. Sasuke sangat menikmati ciuman Sakura, mereka begitu mesra dan terlihat serasi?

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu pergumulan panas kami! " Tegas Sasuke. Ino yang mendapat perkataan menyakitkan Sasuke segera pergi sambil terisak.

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis. Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan Ino. Ia tak peduli jika ia disebut perebut kekasih orang. Toh disini sebenarnya 'Siapa yang merebut Siapa?' . Bukankah Sasuke sejak dulupun kekasihnya, miliknya yang direbut Ino?.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

Naruto memberi kabar baik kepada Sasuke dan Sakura tentang kehamilan Hinata. Naruto mengundang kedua sahabatnya ke acara perayaan kehamilan Hinata yang katanya sudah menginjak 1 bulan. Sakura dan Sasuke datang bersama dan bercengkrama.

Bernostalgia, itulah yang dilakukan mereka saat ini. Disini Naruto tidak hanya mengundang Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi ada juga teman- teman terdekat mereka, seperti Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino dan yang lainnya.

 _You're heezel green tint eyes watching_

 _Every move I make_

 _And that feeling of doubt, is' erased_

 _I'll never feel alone again_

 _With you by my side_

 _You're the one, and in you I confide_

Lagu _Warmnes On The Soul -A7X_ mengalun indah dan sontak membungkam semua orang. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, dan ternyata Handphone Sakura lah yang berdering.

Sakura izin sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Nii-channya 'Sasori'.

Ia bingung kenapa Nii-chan nya itu menelpon malam- malam begini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Deisuke?

Perasaan tak tenang menghinggapi hatinya, dengan cepat Sakura menggeser tombol untuk menerima telpon itu.

"Moshi- moshi, nii-chan ? Ada apa ? Kenapa menelpon malam- malam begini?" Tanya Sakura.

 ** _"Saku, kau ke KIH sekarang juga. Dei sakit. Tadi sore dia baik- baik saja, tapi menjelang malam suhu tubuhnya naik"_** terang Sasori di sebrang sana.

"A- a- apa? Baik, aku akan segera kesana Nii-chan. Tolong jaga dia untukku dulu" jawab Sakura panik.

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi begitu saja, sebelum itu terjadi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Putraku?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan ini.

" _Minna-san gomen,_ Putraku Deisuke saat ini Sakit, ia sedang di larikan ke KIH. Aku pamit" jawab Sakura dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis. Sakura merasa menjadi ibu paling jahat yang tega meninggalkan Deisuke demi kepentingannya.

Apa lagi sekarang putra tercintanya sedang sakit.

Sasuke semakin bertanya- tanya, Putra Naruto? Putra Sakura? Apa ini?

Tapi ia kesampingkan pertanyaan itu terlebih dahulu untuk sementara ini dan menenangkan Sakuranya yang sedang gelisah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Tegas Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Sedang Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum, mereka akan menyusul nanti apabila tamu- tamu sudah pulang. Mereka juga berharap Sasuke akan segera mengetahui kebenaran tentang Deisuke, yang pada kenyataannya adalah putra Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

-KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL-

Dua orang berjalan tergesa- gesa dilorong rumah sakit. Sakura dan Sasuke sangat sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing- masing . Ada rasa takut di hati mereka, terlebih Sakura yang bingung.

Semuanya pasti terbongkar, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Sasuke, yang merupakan ayah kandung dari putranya Deisuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau mengerti? Dan banyak lagi pemikiran- pemikiran yang membuat mereka tak sadar sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kamar Favilun no.07, Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan tergesa yang diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Sakura menghampiri putranya, memeluknya dan mencium putranya penuh kasih sayang dan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan. Mata nya sontak terbelalak tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi disini.

 **-Sasuke Pov-**

Apa yang aku lihat saat ini?

Sakura?

anak Sakura? Diriku?

Apa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ada diriku dimasa kecil?

Dihadapanku, yang tengah menatap Sakura. Apa dia putra Sakura dan ... aku? Tapi Sakura tidak berkata apapun, dan lagi Naruto ? Mengapa ia mengatakan anak Sakura adalah putranya ?

Tepukan Sasori-nii dibahuku menyadarkan ku. Sasori nii berjalan keluar dan sepertinya ia memberikan waktu privasi untuk kami.

Perlahan ku hampiri Sakura, mendekati mereka yang menjadi sumber segala pertanyaan dibenakku. Sakura berbalik sambil menatap ku, penuh dengan berbagai rasa. Marah? Sedih? Kesal?

Aku tidak dapat menebak itu. Pikiran ku terlalu rumit saat ini. Dan tiba- tiba-

"PERGI SASUKE! PERGI! KAU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA KAN? KALIAN SEMUA PASTI AKAN MENJAUHKANNYA DARIKU!" Kata Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas yang sangat penuh dengan keputus asaan.

-perlawanan dari Sakura, yah ia memaksa ku keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia juga mengunci ruangan itu, sungguh.. aku terlalu _shok_ menyaksikan semua ini.

Sasori-nii dan Naruto berada di belakangku. Naruto menuntunku menuju cafetaria KIH yang selalu buka 24 jam.

 **-Sasuke end pov-**

"Apa yang terjadi Sasori- Nii, Naruto?" Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata- kata itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sudah yakin mengenai Deisuke lambat laun pasti akan terkuak.

Lagipula percuma menutupi Deisuke, toh Sakura sendiri sudah kembali menjalin hubungan bukan dengan Sasuke. Naruto yakin, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membeberkan semua rahasia yang tersimpan selama hampir delapan tahun ini.

"Pada saat kau bertunangan dengan Ino, aku dan Hinata tidak datang. Hinata bersikukuh ingin menemani Sakura-chan yang patah hati.

Pada saat sampai disana yang kita dapatkan adalah keadaan Sakura-chan yang sangat pucat dengan air mata yang tak kunjung reda. Dia mual- mual dan jatuh pingsan.

Kami melarikannya ke RS. Dr. Shizune mengatakan bahwa Sakura tengah mengandung, mengandung anakmu teme.

Aku kira kalian selalu bermain aman, tapi ternyata entah sejak kapan Sakura tidak pernah mengkonsumsi obat pencegah hamil lagi" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto kembali bercerita mengenai masa lalu Sakura dan Ino sampai sesi kepindahan, kandungan Sakura, ngidam dan kelahiran Deisuke, serta semua rahasia yang selama ini tertutup rapat.

Sasori yang sedari tadi menjadi penyimak pun ikut membuka suara "Aku berani bertaruh kegoyahan perusahaan Uchiha Corps ada campur tangan dari keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi ayahmu tidak menyelidikinya lebih lanjut dan memilih menerima tawaran Yamanaka's Corps.

Itachi sudah menjadi Presedir dan kami sedang berusaha mencari bukti. Selain itu, kau juga dapat membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu, jika kau mau Sasuke" Itachi dan Sasori memang mencurigai pihak Yamanaka's Corps, tapi Uchiha Fugaku tidak mau membuka kasus lebih panjang lagi saat itu.

Padahal saat itu jika Fugaku tidak menerima tawaran Yamanaka's Corps pun, Itachi sudah meminta bantuan pada Akasuna Corps, yang mana perusahaan asing asal Kanada.

Perusahaan milik Sasori. Karena memang Sasori dan Sakura adalah keluarga Haruno dan Akasuna. Tapi perusahaan mereka di beri nama Akasuna Corps.

Fugaku menganggap Sakura adalah orang miskin dan lebih memilih Yamanaka Ino untuk putra bungsunya. Padahal Akasuna Corps lebih besar dari pada perusahaan- perusahaan raksasa di Jepang.

Hanya saja Fugaku tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura orang berada yang memilih hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Sekolah dengan beasiswa dan menggunakan uang pemberian Sasori secukupnya, tidak gila fashion seperti Ino.

Mungkin ini lah yang dimaksud dengan jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan atau dari luar saja ? Atau mungkin Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa 'Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang'.

Kau tak akan tahu siapa dia, bagaimana dia, sikap dia, estetikanya jika kau hanya melihat dari luar atau penampilan saja.

Sasori melangkah pergi menuju ruangan faviliun 07 dan Sasuke diperintahkan oleh Sasori untuk menyusulnya setelah 15 menit.

Setidaknya Sasuke harus memikirkan terlebih dahulu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sakuranya nanti. Jangan sampai kata- kata nya menyakiti wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

Sasuke telah tenang, dia berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju ruangan faviliun 07. Naruto memilih untuk menunggu di luar bersama Sasori.

Sasuke memegang gagang pintu. Dengan perlahan ia memutarnya , dan terbukalah pintu itu. Sasuke masuk perlahan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" suara merdu dari bibir Sakura mengalun sangat lirih saat Sakura melihat Sasukenya.

Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Dia sangat mencintai wanita dalam pelukannya. Sasuke terus mendekap Sakura, mencoba memahami perasaan wanitanya selama ini.

Bagaimana Sakura menghadapi saat- saat sulit dalam mengandung anak mereka, melahirkan tanpa seorang suami dan sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Membesarkan putra mereka sendiri tanpa Sasuke, ayah dari anaknya dan berbagai pengorbanan- pengorbanan Sakura lainnya.

Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya adalah laki- laki paling brengsek. Laki- laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan kekasih yang tak mampu mengenali dan memahami keadaan Sakura.

"Kaa-chan ? Too-san?" Suara cempreng Deisuke menyadarkan kembali Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling menumpahkan rasa.

"Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan putra ku Deisuke... Deisuke putra mu, putra kita" Sasuke memandang kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dengan lekat.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung memeluk Deisuke dan terus bergumam kata _'gomenasai'_ pada Sakura dan Deisukenya.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu tersenyum tulus.

Ya, Naruto sangat bahagia melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar "Ahh~ sepertinya peranku sebagai ayah Deisuke akan berakhir disini, atau teme akan membunuhku" dengan cengiran khasnya, Naruto memilih duduk kembali di kursi tunggu bersama Sasori.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

Sudah dua hari Deisuke di rawat dan ini adalah hari ke tiganya.

Dr. Gaara sudah memperbolehkan Dei pulang hari ini. Dei sangat senang akan hal itu. Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar Dr. Gaara memperbolehkan pulang dan sudah sembuh membuat mereka lega.

"Kaa-chan, pokok nya Dei nanti malam ingin tidul dengan Too-san juga Kaa-chan. Di lumah Too-san!" Tegas Deisuke sambil memasang wajah sok seriusnya yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mengambil cutinya selama satu minggu demi bersama Deisuke. Ia bahkan menjaga Deisuke selama tiga hari ini di KIH dan mempengruhi Dei supaya mau tinggal dengannya dan mengajak Sakura saat kepulangan Deisuke hari ini.

Sakura yang melihat nya justru merasa geli, wajah Deisuke benar- benar mirip Sasuke. Sehingga ia seolah melihat Sasuke yang sedang merajuk. Sakura yang mendapati hal tersebut tentu saja tidak dapat berkata tidak.

"Baiklah" sahutnya.

Dei sangat bahgia, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di rumah barunya nanti, rumah Too-sannya. Sasuke menanggapi celotehan Dei dengan tersenyum tipis dan mengetuk pelan jidat putranya.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sepakat, mereka akan tinggal bersama di rumah Sasuke. Berita mengenai kelahiran Deisuke akan mereka biarkan berjalan mengalir sebagaimana mestinya. sampai keluarga besar Uchiha tahu sendiri, setidaknya sampai penyelidikan Itachi dan Sasori selesai.

Tapi kabar di RS sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah memiliki anak dan keberadaan mereka sekarang bertiga di lorong RS ini semakin memperkuat asumsi mereka.

Sakura bahkan tidak memberikan penyamaran seperti biasanya untuk putranya ini.

Belum lagi sumber berita yang ada sangat bisa dipercaya, karena sampai rela menjadi narasumber terpercaya, karena ia lah yang menangani Deisuke langsung.

"S- s-s-sa-sa-su-ke -kun" Ino sekarang ini ada di hadapan keluarga bahagia ini dan bertanya dengan tergagap. Karena apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

 _'Siapa anak yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke? Kenapa mereka berdua sangat mirip? Hanya saja anak ini versi juniornya Sasuke'_ batin Ino.

"Siapa anak itu? Dan Sakura kenapa kau masih mengganggu hubungan kami huh?" Tanya Ino penuh kebencian.

"Perkenalkan putra ku dan Sakura, **UCHIHA DEISUKE**. Dan Ino, aku akan secepatnya mengurus pembatalan pertunangan kita" Tegas Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan terus menjauhi Ino yang masih _shok_ akan dua berita yang sangat mengejutkannya. Air mata pun sudah tak tertahankan, ia menangis dalam diam. Sakura yang melihat itu sangat sakit hatinya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang . Ia akui, ia benci dan sangat marah pada sikap Ino. Tapi rasa sayangnya pada Ino tak dapat dipungkiri. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu.

Ino tetap diam di tempat untuk seperkian menit, ia merasa benar- benar kalah. _'Sejak dulu bukankah kau sudah kalah?'_ Ejek Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba- tiba fikiran tak waras kembali menghinggapinya.

Ino yakin keluarga Uchiha pasti belum mengetahui kabar ini. Yang tentunya akan membuat kaget semua keluarga besar Uchiha.

Ia akan mengatakannya! Yah, ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan mengatakan pada keluarga Uchiha, sehingga anak Sakura akan di bawa oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dengan begitu Sakura akan menderita sekaligus hancur jika putranya diambil.

Sedangkan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke akan terus berlanjut menuju jenjang pernikahan. Tanpa Sakura, tanpa halangan- halangan yang lainnya. Ino meninggalkan RS dengan senyum misteriusnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Kyaaa~ tolong jangan hukum aku karena lagi- lagi kaya gini T.T gimana menurut minna-san buat chap ini ? udah ada yang nyoba nebak kan bakal kaya gini ? :D kalian mah terlalu paranormal sihh fikirannya *pundung* atau aku kah yang ide nya mudah di tebak ? *tambah pundung***

 **Tapi semoga Minna-san tetep mau baca karya dhe-chan ini yaa *puppyeys***

 **Khuu... Khuu... Khuu... 2-3 chap lagi kayanya tamat nih WFY ...ga nyangka bentar lagi ini fic bakal end T.T *terharu+sedih***

 **Oiya, kayanya dhe-chan di chap selanjutnya bakal update agak lama , soalnya dhe-chan mau ada even kampus dan bersyukur banget kepilih nari di tarian yang dhe-chan impikan *eh malah curhat* gapapa dehh yaa, kalian temen dhe-chan kan kan ? *pede sendiri***

 **Balas review :**

 **Cherry Devilla** : ini udah update yaa :D *bekep mulut si Devilla-chan* hey kamu itu jangan banyak bocorin rahasia dong ahh .. Bisa gawat ini *bisik-bisik devilla-chan*

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **echaNM** : gregettt.. Gregettt gimana gitcu yaa cha haha *so asik si dhe-chan* iya nih, Sasori-kun bukannya biarin Itachi-kun penasaran juga malah maen bongkar aja .. Hadeuhh T.T Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : aku selalu bertanya tanya, kamu tuh cewe atau cowo ? T.T *penasaran max* pokonya kamu harus baca semua fic dhe-chan, jangan sampe enggak *maksa- maksa* makasih banget karakter Oc nya. Bakal aku pake tapi ga jadi pacar gara yaa hehe gomenasai ;)

B : Siapa yang dipanggil 'Anata' ?

 **D : jawabannya di chap ini**

B : ikatan anak sama ayah ada kan ?

 **D : hmm, disini ga begitu di singgung sih bang sama dhe-channya jadi gitu dehh haha**

B : kenapa ga pake Sarada aja anaknya?

 **D : gini Bang, jadi Itachiku tercinta anaknya cewe si bapak mertua ku alias papah Fugaku pengennya anak cowo, dan harapan satu- satunya penerus uchiha tuh cuma anak Sasu, jadi dhe-chan buat si Dei-kun dehh :-D**

Iya tuh tau si dei-kun emang paling beruntung wkwk :-D XD sebenernya aku buat dei gini biar dia ga ngalamin hal yang sama kaya dhe-chan T.T hikss.. hiksss .. *malah curhat*

Wahhh makasih lohh yaa Bang Kise Ganteng sarannya. Aku mengerti aku mengerti *manggut- manggut* buat fic- fic kedepannya bakan dhe-chan lebih perhatikan lagi :-D

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Dewie867** : si dewie ini yaa bikin gemes *jembel-jembel dewie* ini udah lanjut yaa wie ;);) hehe siap wie :-D Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Yoshimura Arai** : ini udah lanjut yaa ;) baguss.. Kamu emang harus penasaran .. Jangan lupa juga baca fic aku yang lainnya yaa * maksa*

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **LovelyLany** : nah chap ini udah kejawab kan pertanyaan kamu Lany-chan :-D

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Euri-Chan** : jawabannya ada di chap ini yaa euri-chan ;);) yap, aku akan selalu semangat hehe

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **hanazono yuri** : ini udah lanjut ya :D Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Intinya Arigatou buat yang udah review dan juga fav &foll, buat silent reader juga (kalo ada), ahh pokoknya saya selalu lophee lophee sama kalian, semoga tidak pernah bosan sama karya dhe-chan yaa *ngarep***

 **Samapi jumpa chap selanjutnya ;);) akhir kata R &R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai .. Haii i am Back XD *gaada yang peduli woy* aku sangat senang bisa update :D by the way, yoook Dhe-chan mau balas satu persatu review minna-san dulu ^^**

 **zielavienaz96** : hehe nihh udah ketauan kan gimana perasaan nya Shika-kun ke Ino-chan :-D makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh XD *bisik- bisik viena-chan*

 **echaNM** : hehe iyaa nihh cha *bersemu merah* nahh nahh disini udah ketahuan kan gimana sikap tegasnya Sasu-kun kyaa~ cinta sasu-kun *malah heboh* aku juga bukan heters Ino-chan ko Cha, cuma bikin cerita suasana baru aja, soalnya Ino-chan selalu jadi sahabatnya Saku-chan di fic lain. Jadi pas dapet peran antagonis yaa seru kan nguras emosi banget wkwk XD *apasih* makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh Cha XD

 **Cherry Devilla** : awww Devilla-chan ^^ siap devilla-chan, makasih lohh saran- saran devilla-chan bener- bener bikin aku tambah semangat buat ngasih yang terbaik hehe ^^ tapi maaf yaa kalo agak ngecewain, kan lagi belajar yaa dev hehehe :D buat tokoh Sakura yg kuat itu disini kaya nya ga terkabul yaa ? Maaf yaa, devilla-chan bisa baca di ' _Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru_ ' , Itu Sakunya Strong lohh XD makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh XD

 **Dewie867** : ini udah update yaa wie :-D gimana gimana ? Maaf yaa kalo ngecewain T.T

Ihh wie mah " **dhe-chan** " bukan "dea-chan" T.T *sedihbadai* smangat terus, wie juga harus terus semangat baca fic dhe-chan yaa hahahah *heboh*

Maaf kalo lama update nya :-D

makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh wie XD

 **Younghee Lee** : ini udah lanjut yaa Lee ^^

makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh Lee XD

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : ahh kamu mah ga ngejawab pertanyaan dhe-chan lahh , * manyun- manyun* ayoo jawab pertanyaan dhe-chan *mencak-mencak* kalo nanggung mah ga bakal seru Bang :-D nah di cahp ini udah ketahuan tuh gimana respon keluarga Sasu-kunnya :-D

OC yang bang Kise sarankan di munculin nih di chap ini bang ,makasih banget yaa bang *peluk* Chap Depan udah LastChap bang XD *senyum haru* makasih bang supportnya :-D makasih juga udah review bang :-D

 **Jamurlumutan462** : ohh ya ampunn T.T dhe-chan terharu banget sama kamu *pelukpeluk* meskipun ketinggalan kamu review tiap chapter fic ini .. *peluk lagi* ini udah lanjut yaa , smangt selalu dhe-chan mah :-D

Ehh nama kamu tuh siapa , dari kemaren kemaren ga di jawab *pundung* gimana penulisan dhe-chan sekarang? Makin ancur yaa ? Haha maafkan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh XD

 **Euri-chan** : iya ni Euri-chan mereka udah ketemu hihihi ^^ iyaa semoga harapan euri-chan terkabul ne ;) ahh iya makasih yaa supportnya *bersemu merah* makasih udah review yaa euri-chan ^^ Chap depan lastchap lohh XD

 **Yoshimura Arai** : Arai mah males login segala , marah nihh marah dhe-channya *becanda yaa arai ^^ dhe-chan mah udah seneng kamu review juga :-D hihi emang ya Arai ini sadis banget ide nya bahahaha :-D ini udah kejawab di cahp ini yaa Arai pertanyaannya :-D

Duhh ga usah malu atau apa nanya sama dhe-chan mah, it's okey . dhe-chan selalu senang kali kalo ada yang nanya, apalagi kalo orang nya sama hebohnya .. Kan bisa jadi partener heboh tuhh *gajelas* maafkan*

Awww... Di kasih peluk cium sama arai, arigatou ne ;);) makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh XD

 **Guest** : ini udah lanjut yaa. Nanti mah pake nama wokey XD makasih udah review ^^ chap depan lastchapter lohh XD

 **Uchiha celine :** aww.. makasih yaa pujiannya #bersemu merah .kamu emang wajib penasaran sama semua fic aku celine-chan hihihi ^^ini udah update, makasih udah review ...chap depan lastchap lohh :-D

 **Tomato Swaggy :** ini udah lanjut yaa ;);) #blushing gara- gara dikasih kecupan wkwk #lebay

Makasih udah review ^^ chap depan last lohh :D

 **Devi Na Akeyama :** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ semangat masa muda :-D makasih udah review, chap depan last lohh :-D XD

 **Akhirnya selesai balas review nih :-D** ** _welcome my Imajination ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, family, friendshif_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : DLDR, OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Tou-san_ , ayo kita main bola"

" _Tou-san_ "

" _Tou-san_ "

" _Tou-san_ " itulah keseharian keluarga baru ini dan permintaan- permintaan Deisuke yang lainnya pada _Tou-san_ nya.

Sakura yang baru saja pulang dinas tersenyum melihat kedua laki- laki yang sangat dicintainya. Dia sangat bahagia, apapun luka yang pernah dilaluinya, tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Hidupnya sekarang untuk kedua laki- lakinya itu.

Kedekatan anak dan ayah itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Sasuke yang sangat dingin, berubah menjadi orang yang hangat di hadapan Sakura dan putranya Deisuke. Sakura sendiri memilih memasak makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

Keluarga kecil ini sekarang sedang menyantap masakan Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan kedutan di bibirnya, dan membentuk seulas senyuman yang indah.

Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka nonton bersama di ruang tv, kemudian tidur bersama.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak menyangka ternyata ia seorang ayah selama hampir delapan tahun ini. Ibu dari anaknya adalah wanita yang memang ia inginkan, ia cintai, dan sayangi.

.

.

.

Waktu memang terasa sangat cepat apabila kita sedang mengalami suatu kebahagiaan.

Seperti sekarang ini, liburan yang Sasuke ambil selama satu minggu telah habis. Sehingga, mau tak mau Sasuke harus kembali bekerja bersama Sakuranya.

Mereka juga tetap memperkerjakan Ayame selama Sasuke dan Sakura bekerja. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu memberikan nasihat- nasihat terlebih dahulu, baik untuk Deisuke ataupun Ayame sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

.

" _Tou-san, kaa-chan_ , Dei ingin punya adik. Lihatlah Fiz- _Chan_ akan segera punya adik" pinta Deisuke.

Fiz adalah anaknya Sasori, Sara memang sedang mengandung anak ke dua mereka yang sebentar lagi akan lahir. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Deisuke iri karena ia juga ingin memiliki adik.

Belum lagi pengaruh- pengaruh dari Sasori dan Itachi yang terus menceritakan bahwa memiliki adik adalah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan dan sukses membuat Deisuke merajuk selama seminggu ini meminta adik.

Setiap menjelang makan Deisuke selalu melancarkan aksinya. Yang mana ia akan merjauk, mogok makan setiap dibujuk Sasuke atau Sakura untuk makan.

Deisuke akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti tadi, bahwa ia ingin punya adik. Setiap Dei merajuk seperti itu tentu saja mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari Sasuke dan gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil sport hitamnya menuju perusahaan Yamanaka's corps tempat Ino bekerja sekaligus Presedir Yamanaka, ayah dari Ino.

Sasuke akan segera mengakhiri segala kebohongan dan kelicikan dari para pembohong itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi mengenai perusahaan, toh Itachi pasti sudah memiliki cara untuk mengatasinya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar melihat wajah kecewa dari kedua orang Yamanaka itu.

Tibalah Sasuke di perushaan Yamanaka. Seorang sekrtaris mengantarkannya menuju ruang pribadi khusus menerima tamu.

Tak lama kemudian tuan Yamanaka dan Ino datang. Ino sudah memasang wajah termanisnya untuk menyambut kedatangan tunangannya ini. Ino memeluk Sasuke dan sebelum pelukan itu sampai, Sasuke telah menghempaskan tangan itu terebih dulu.

Tuan Yamanaka yang melihat hal itu sontak melebarkan matanya. Ia sangat marah karena putrinya yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh tunangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku UCHIHA?" Tanyanya dengan penekanan pada nama Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat hal itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, yang mana pada jari manisnya sudah tak terdapat cincin pertunangannya dengan Ino dulu.

"Aku sudah melepaskan cincin itu. Dan tuan Yamanaka, Ino, mulai sekarang saya memutuskan Ino. Saya membatalkan pertunangan ini" Sasuke menyimpan cincin itu di meja.

"Uchiha Corps tidak akan terus bertahan jika tidak mendapatkan donor dana dari Yamanaka's Corps" bentak Tuan Yamanaka itu.

"Aku rasa mengenai hal itu kau harus berbicara dengan Itachi- _nii_. Ahh~ aku lupa, ia sedang sibuk membuka kembali kasus kegoyahan Uchiha Corps dulu"

Sasuke semakin merasa di atas angin. Ia tersenyum miring, mengejek pada kedua Yamanaka yang sangat tegang saat ini.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan, dan kembali ke KIH. Urusannya telah selesai dengan para Yamanaka itu. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi ia akan benar- benar bahagia dengan keluarganya kecilnya.

Di sisi lain Tuan Yamanaka sangat kaget, ia sendiri hanya sanggup memeluk putrinya yang pingsan karena merasa kecewa. Tuan Yamanaka merasa terhina, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Terlebih memikirkan mengenai kasus kegoyahan Uchiha Corps. Ia sangat takut. Terlalu banyak kata ' _bagaimana_ ' sekarang ini dalam fikirannya.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

-Konoha International Hospital-

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke memutuskan tali pertunangannya dengan Ino.

Sakura dan Sasuke sangat sibuk sekali akhir- akhir ini. Terlebih Sakura yang banyak pasien operasi kelahiran dan ibu- ibu hamil yang berkonsultasi mengenai kandungnnya. Sehingga Ia sendiri sulit memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah puncak kekacauan penampilan Sakura. Sasuke sudah memperhatikan dan memperingatinya. Tapi Sakura terlalu tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Karena telat makan, Sakura sering mual akhir- akhir ini. Istirahat, itulah yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini. Ia mendudukan dirinya di ruangan pribadinya yang tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

Sasuke datang dengan membawa jus _strowberry_ dan roti. Ia sengaja membelinya di cafetaria untuk Sakuranya yang sangat terlihat kacau.

Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia sangat lelah, bahkan hanya untuk menyapanya atau berkata " _arigatou_ ".

Sudah setengahnya makanan dan minuman ia habiskan. Akan tetapi rasa mual itu kembali menghinggapi belum lagi rasa pusing yang semakin menambah lengkap memperburuk keadaannya. Sakura merasa _de javu,_ tapi entah kapan ia pernah merasakannya.

 _You're heezel green tint eyes watching_

 _Every move I make_

 _And that feeling of doubt, is' erased_

 _I'll never feel alone again_

 _With you by my side_

 _You're the one, and in you I confide_

Hp Sakura berdering, menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Ia merogoh hp dalam saku jas putihnya, dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memperhatikan wajah wanitanya. Wajah wanita itu sungguh pucat, dan sekarang bertambah pucat serta badan wanita itu bergetar.

Rasa pusing nya semakin menjadi- jadi. Sakura bermaksud berdiri untuk pergi dari ruangan ini karena panggilan tadi. Tiba- tiba kesadarannya hilang.

Sasuke yang melihat wanitanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir pingsan dengan sigap menangkapnya yang hampir saja wanita itu mencium lantai. Sasuke mengambil hp Sakura.

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke" katanya datar.

" **_Tuan, ini saya Ayame. Tuan muda Deisuke dibawa orang- orang berperingai seram tuan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa tuan muda Dei adalah penerus Uchiha. Saya tidak mengerti, dan saya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa tuan_** "

Sasuke langsung menutup panggilan itu. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sakura pingsan. Wanita ini pasti sangat _shok_ dengan adanya kabar ini.

Ayahnya, ya... pasti ayahnya dalang dibalik semua ini. Ia harus membawa putranya kembali. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruangan pemeriksaan. Sasuke mencoba memeriksa Sakura, tapi ... apa ini? Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kembali dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Sasuke memanggil Dr. Shizune untuk memeriksa ulang Sakura. Sasuke sangat senang, tapi ia merasa kurang yakin dengan pemeriksaannya.

Sasuke terus menunggu Sakura sadar. Dr. Shizune telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Perlahan Sakura pun sadar.

"Uchiha- _san_ , selamat. Sakura-san sekarang sedang mengandung. Aku rasa Sakura harus banyak istirahat dan lebih memperhatikan pola makannya. Kondisi kandungannya lemah Uchiha- _san_ " jelas Dr. Shizune.

Dr. Shizune mengetahui mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, karena Sakura selalu bercerita dengan seniornya itu. Terlebih yang menangani kehamilan Sakura pertama kali adalah Dr. Shizune.

Perkataan Dr. Shizune membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Deisuke? Putra pertama mereka?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mohon. Tolong bawa Deisuke kembali pada kita, _onegai_!"

Sakura menangis, ia bahagia mengandung anak ke dua mereka. Tapi apa artinya semua itu, jika orang yang ingin punya adik tidak ada di sisinya.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura"

Pelukan hangat Sasuke lah yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Kau mengandung anak ku lagi. Aku janji, akan membawa putra kita kembali"

Sasuke terus mendekap Sakura. Dapat ia rasakan anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

"Kau juga harus berjanji, kau akan menjalani perawatan beberapa hari ini, makan dan istirahat yang cukup untuk bayi kita. Kau mengerti?" Sambung Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dan pergi melajukan mobil sportnya ke Mansion Uchiha.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

-Mansion Uchiha-

Braaaakkkk...

Pintu utama Mansion Uchiha terbuka dengan kasar akibat ulah putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke sangat kesal pada ayahnya. Dari mana ayahnya tahu mengenai putranya Deisuke?

Ohh~ Sasuke lupa bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Uchiha. Dengan mudah ia akan mendapatkan informasi apapun. Mungkin juga Ino atau berita yang sudah heboh tersebar di rumah sakit. Terlebih Deisuke adalah cucu laki- laki yang selama ini Fugaku harapkan.

Ahh, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal- hal yang tidak penting. Saat ini yang harus ia fikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi ayahnya yang selalu tegas dan tak bisa dibantah perkataannya.

Juga bagaimana ia dapat membawa Deisuke kembali. Sakura sedang sangat menginginkan Deisukenya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi Sasuke, sekalipun itu Fugaku, ayahnya sendiri.

"Sasu- _kun_ , kau pulang sayang?"

Mikoto langsung memeluk putranya yang baru saja datang. Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang menuju pada Deisuke.

"Lihatlah Sasu- _kun_ , putra mu sangat mirip dengan mu. Tampan, dan sangat aktif, Ia juga sangat baik dan patuh" puji Mikoto tulus.

"Kau tau Sasu- _kun_ , ia langsung mengenali Kaa- _chan_ adalah neneknya, dan Fugaku- _kun_ adalah kakeknya. Apa Sakura- _chan_ mengenalkannya yaa?" Sambung Mikoto dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar perkataan ibunya. Sakura, meskipun ia sempat menutupi kehamilannya, tapi ia tetap menjelaskan pada Deisuke siapa saja keluarganya, siapa saja yang berhubungan darah dengannya, ayah kandungnya, neneknya, kakeknya.

Sakura adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Tidak ada alasan untuk melepaskan wanita itu ( **LAGI**!).

Deisuke saat ini berada di pangkuan kakeknya, Fugaku. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan Sasuke sangat senang. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah Fugaku tidak menginginkan Sakura?

"Dei, ikut _tou_ - _san_. _Kaa_ - _chan_ sekarang sedang sakit sayang"

Sasuke mengambil alih Deisuke yang tadinya berada di pangkuan Fugaku, sekarang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

" _Kaa_ - _chan_ sakit? Hikksss.. hiksss.. hikksss.. Dei ingin _kaa_ - _chan_ " rengek Deisuke.

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ Sakit Sasu- _kun_?" Tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Hn, Sakura hanya mengalami pusing dan mual. Setelah diperiksa ternyata ia sedang mengandung anak ke dua ku, adik Deisuke!" Jawabnya.

Mata Deisuke dan Mikoto seketika berbinar. Mereka sangat senang sekali mendengar kabar ini. Keinginan Dei untuk memiliki adik akhirnya -

"Kau gila Sasuke. Kau menghamilinya ( **Lagi**?)" Bentak Fugaku.

"Kau akan segera menikah dengan Ino dan Deisuke akan tinggal denganku juga Mikoto" -putus Fugaku. kata- kata Fugaku benar- benar memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan gila itu" sahutnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasu- _kun_. _Anata_ aku akan menjenguk calon menantu ku dan calon cucu ku " tegas Mikoto seraya mengikuti Sasuke.

Fugaku yang mendapati Mikoto berpihak pada Sasuke pun, mau tak mau ia pun mengikutinya. Sesungguhnya Fugaku sendiri merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena telah merenggut kebahagiaanya selama delapan tahun ini demi perusahaan.

Dan lagi, cucu nya ini. Kebenaran mengenai cucunya. Ia merasa sangat sangat bersalah pada Sakura dan cucunya ini.

Fugaku bertekad bahwa ia akan mengesampingkan egonya. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Dan berharap Sakura mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

.

.

.

-Konoha International Hospital-

Keluarga Uchiha telah tiba di RS. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat, Sakura terkejut akan kedatangan keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan tak dapat berkata apa- apa, tak tau harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

Mikoto yang melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang terkesan kaku langsung menghambur, memeluk Sakura dengan terisak.

" _Ne_ Sakura- _chan_ _gomenasai. Gomen_ , aku dan suamiku sangat benar- benar bersalah. _Gomenasai_ "

Mikoto terus memeluk Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa senang dan membalas pelukan Mikoto seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sesungguhnya, Sakura sejak dulu sudah memaafkan mereka. Hanya saja, ia belum siap jika harus mengahadapi hal- hal menakutkan lainnya. Ya, meskipun hal- hal menakutkan tersebut tetap terjadi dan tak dapat dihindari.

Bukankah pilihan yang bijak adalah kita harus menyelesaikan masalah dan bukan lari dari masalah?

Fugaku dengan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah dipeluk Mikoto. Mikoto yang menyadari suaminya sudah berada di dekatnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Fugaku melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura seperti yang dilakukan Mikoto padanya. Ia sungguh merasa menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah ayah yang paling egois merampas kebahagiaan anak, calon menantu, dan cucunya.

Sasuke, Mikoto, Deisuke, dan Sasori yang melihat hal itu pun merasa bahgia. Mereka semua terbalut dalam rasa haru dan senang.

.

.

.

" Sakura- _chan, Kaa-chan_ kira waktu itu kau benar- benar bersama suami mu dan Dei adalah putra kalian. Ternyata kau membohongi _kaa-chan_ yaa?"

Mikoto terus bercerita dengan Sakura pada saat pertemuan mereka di mall dan berujung pada drama bersama Shikamaru.

Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Shikamaru adalah sahabatnya. Yang mana pada saat itu juga adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shikamaru setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa.

Mikoto dan Sakura tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Sedang para lelaki hanya ikut menyungingkan senyum.

.

.

.

.

-WAITING FOR YOU-

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Itachi dan Sasori yang selama ini menyelidiki mengenai keganjilan yang terjadi pada Uchiha Corps akhirnya mendapatkan titik terang.

Kasus yang menyebabkan Uchiha Corps guncang telah terungkap. Ternyata selama ini spekulasi Itachi dan Sasori terbukti. Benar, bahwa pelakunya adalah keluarga Yamanaka.

Ayah dari Yamanaka Ino harus mendekap di jeruji besi. Kejahatannya selama ini akhirnya terungkap. Ia sudah tau saat ini akan datang, tapi rasa cinta dan bersalah pada putrinya lah yang terus memaksanya untuk tetap berbuat salah.

Yamanaka Ino ia sangat terpukul. Setelah dua kali gagal bertunangan membuatnya diterpa gosip- gosip yang membuat karirnya rusak.

Belum lagi kabar ayahnya yang masuk penjara serta perusahaan Yamanaka's Corps yang mengalami kebangkrutan.

Karena terpuruk dan juga mengalami gejala- gejala yang merujuk pada gejala stres, akhirnya Nyonya Yamanaka membawa putrinya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Yamanaka's Corps hancur dan perusahaan itu dibeli oleh pengusaha muda bernama Nara Shikamaru dari Nara Corps.

Shikamaru adalah sahabat Sakura dan Ino. Shikamaru dengan penuh kasih sayang membantu kesembuhan Ino. Bahkan ia juga menjamin keuangan untuk berobat Ino.

Ino yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya. Sesungguhnya cinta dan hatinya sejak dulu adalah milik Shikamaru. Hanya saja ia terlalu munafik dan terobsesi dengan semua yang ada pada diri Sakura.

Shikamaru berjanji pada Ino, jika pengobatan Ino selesai dan Ino sembuh, mereka akan segera melaksanakan pernikahan.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Ulalaaaaa... seperti yang udah dhe-chan tadi gadang- gadang chap ini adalah chap pengantar menuju lastchapter, jadi cahpter depan adalah ending nya ... kyaaaa~ sedih banget cerita ini bakalan end T.T**

 **Jangan lupa baca cerita dhe-chan yang lainnya yaa :D ada "** ** _Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru_** **dan cerita baru dhe-chan"** ** _Not Perfect?_** **" (Mungkin selesai fic ini di update lagi nya XD) Read yaa read XD *heboh promosi***

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, fav &foll, silent reader (kalo ada)**

 **Akhir kata R &R minna-san, sampai jumpa di lastchapter ^^ yang entah tepat waktu atau enggaa.. selamat berharap- harap riaaaa wkwk :-D**


	10. Chapter 10 THE LAST CHAPTER

**Balas review:**

 **Jamurlumuran462** : hehehe maaf yaa olive dhe-chan idenya kayanya cuma segitu T.T hihiihi ehh iya ya kenapa ya dei-kun cuma dikit-" dhe-chan agak bingung sih buat adegannya gimana lagi hehehe :-D waduhh emangnya si dei-kun beras apa dikarungin XD ini udah final yaa ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakann T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini Olive ^^

 **Dewie867** : ini udah last yaa wie ^^ ano, mianhe itu bahasa Korea ya ? Hehe #garuk kepala, soalnya dhe-chan ga begitu paham nih XD dewie bisa merekomendasikan film korea yang romance buat dhe-chan juga boleh Xd #EHH apaan? Buat ngisi libur dhe-chan gitu wie XD iya dhe-chan selalu smangat berkat Read & review dari dewie dan Minna-san semuanya XD maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ya wie ^^

 **zielavienaz96** : iya mereka udah bersatu tuh zie-chan XD ahaha dhe-chan juga sayang zie dan semua yang suka fic ini #bersemu merah maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini zie ^^

 **Younghee Lee:** iya tau aja nihh yaa Lee-san XD iya nihh udah end :-D maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann T.T makasih loh udah R &R dan ikuti cerita ini lee-san ^^

 **Yoshimura Arai** : eheheh maafkan dhe-chan yang emang terkenal rusuh wkwk ini udah up yaa ^^ sequel kaya nya engga tapi gatau tahh hehe #labil #digaplokk maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ya Arai ^^

 **LovelyLany** : ini udah end yaa nee-chan :D ahh ini nee-chan ga pernah lelah yaa buat dhe-chan berblushing riaaa #masih blusing. Ahh seneng banget dapet nee-chan di FFN({}) #tebar bungaaa terimakasih nee-chan selalu nunggu karya dhe-chan meskipun abal- abal huehehehe XD dhe-chan request dong fic buatan nee-chan pairing SasuSaku :-D #ngarep. maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini nee-chan ^^

 **Firza290** : hehe iyaa mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan ^^ dhe-chan sebenernya paling benci sad ending, jadi pasti fic buatan dhe-chan happy ending wkwk #ehh keceplosan maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini Firza^^

 **TomatoSwaggy** : hahaha yang nafsu bukan Sasu, tapi authornyaa #ehh ditimbun#becanda XD intinya Sasu emang ga bisa nahan hasratnya kalo ketemu Sakura dan Sakura yang ga bisa nolak Sasuke #ehh dhe-chan malu jelasinnya T.T intinya gitu dehh yaa bahaha XD Maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ^^

 **echaNM** : iya nih cha cepet kan kan ? Yang lama tuh yang update nya wkwk #dihajar maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ya Cha ^^

 **puma178** : iyaa nih buehehe maaf yaa ngebutzzz T.T ini udah update ^^ maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ya puma ^^

 _ **Guest:**_ hehehe iyaa nih dhe-chan pasangkan ShikaIno :-D ahh jangan gitu _guest_ mah suka sadiss T.T maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R &R dan ikuti cerita ini ^^

 **Kaame Yuu** : ini udah end yaa :-D maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ya^^

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : BUAHAHAHAHA XD gapapa lahh yaa Fiz-chan XD kan kan lucu jadinya kan ? #apanya yang lucu? Kebetulan dhe-chan juga bingung waktu menentukan chara buat anaknya SasoSara. maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini Fiz-chan XD

 **Miyuki** : wahh, Miyuki ini berapi- api banget yah wkwk XD makasih banget buat miyuki udah ngingetin masalah penyelesaiannya #pelukpeluk. Dhe-chan hampir aja lupa masalah itu :D ini udah ada penyelesaiannya yaah Miyuki-san ;);) maaf kalo end nya mengecewakann ya T.T makasih loh udah R&R dan ikuti cerita ini ya Miyuki ^^

 _ **Udah semua yaa? XD ini adalah fic pertama banget yang dhe-chan buat pas memutuskan menjadi author, dan ini adalah Last Chapternya.. adakah yang menunggu ? Di A/N ada ocehan dhe-chan yang panjang, silahkan baca jika berkenan selanjutnya, Selamat menikmati ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Family, friendshif**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mempersembahkan The Last Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Waiting For You"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura berjalan santai menuju ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ruangan yang merupakan tempat Ino dirawat.

Sahabatnya itu sesungguhnya sudah sejak dulu mengalami gangguan pada psikologisnya.

Ino adalah anak tunggal dari Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka. Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk, sehingga tidak memperhatikan kesehatan putrinya. Mereka hanya memenuhi kebutuhan Ino secara finansial saja.

Ino tumbuh bersama Sakura dan Shikamaru. Ketiga anak ini adalah anak- anak keluarga terpandang.

Perasaan iri itu menjadi racun bagi Ino dan menyebar menjadi sebuah obsesi.

Kedua orang tua Sakura sangat menyayangi Sakura dan memanjanya. Terlebih seorang kakak yang dengan penuh kasih sayang selalu ada untuknya. Ino mencintai Shikamaru, akan tetapi ia merasa Shikamaru mencintai Sakura.

Padahal Shikamaru hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai adik, dengan perlahan mendekati Ino.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Ino berubah menjadi sosok yang tak ia kenal. Ino menjauhinya dan memutuskan berbagai komunikasi antara mereka.

Lama semakin lama racun obsesi dan tanda- tanda kesehatan jiwa Ino yang semakin memburuk itu berkembang. Tapi tak satupun yang mengetahuinya, karena sejauh ini hanya gejala- gelaja ringan. Seperti yang dikatakan bahwa orang tua Ino tidak peduli dan lebih memilih bekerja dan bekerja.

Kedua orang tua Ino bahkan tidak langsung datang pada saat Ino kecelakaan tempo hari. Dan lebih memilih mengklasifikasi berita mengenai kegagalan pertunangan putrinya itu.

Sampailah Sakura di depan ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak- banyaknya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan melalui mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha- _san_ , ia adalah pasien kecelakaan mobil" ucap salah satu perawat.

Sasuke dengan segera memeriksa keadaan pasiennya.

"Hn, organ vitalnya terganggu.. siapkan ruang operasi"

"Tapi Uchiha- _san_ , dokter yang bertugas hanya beberapa termasuk anda.. mereka juga sedang sibuk dengan pasien mereka"

"Hubungi dr. Kin dan dr. Tanaka"

"Maaf Uchiha- _san_ , dr. Kin masih dalam cuti melahirkan dan dr. Tanaka, ia sedang tidak ada di Konoha dan membutuhkan waktu berjam- jam untuk sampai kemari"

Sasuke menghela nafas, otaknya yang dikatakan orang- orang jenius kali ini berkerja ekstra. Siapa kira-kira yang dapat membantunya menangani pasiennya kali ini.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantu, aku pernah menangani masalah seperti ini sebelum mengambil spesialis anak" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum "Mungkin Haruno- _san_ juga bisa membantu.. kau lupa? ia salah satu dokter lulusan terbaik _University of Toronto_ " tambahnya.

Memikirkan kembali kata- kata dr. Gaara, tak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu. Ini adalah keadaan genting.

"Panggil Haruno" titahnya dengan penuh penakanan.

.

.

.

 **-WAITING FOR YOU-**

.

.

.

"Sakura, _Gomenasai_. Aku sangat salah padamu. Aaa-aa-aku ..."

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu Ino. Kau tau, aku sangat menyayangi mu dan jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Bukankah kita sama- sama lagi, kau harus sembuh"

Orang lain mungkin berpendapat bahwa Ino tidak mendapat kan balasan akan tindakan nya selama ini pada Sakura. Tapi taukah kalian? Bahwa ia juga sama menderitanya seperti Sakura dan Sasuke. Ino yang diabaikan keluarganya, Ino yang telah di sakiti, Ino yang dipermalukan dipesta pertunangan, Ino yang terus menahan perasaan Sakit ketika Sasuke mengabikannya, Ino yang mengalami berbagai perasaan tertekan tanpa orang lain tahu. Tapi Sakura menyadari itu. Bahkan setiap Ino menyakiti Sakura, Ino pun merasakan sakit yang sama. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang menyayangi Sakura. Jadi bukan Ino tidak mendapatkan balasan, tapi ia mengalaminya selama ini dan kondisinya saat ini adalah salah satu bukti bahwa ia menderita dan tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Kau _nee-chan_ ku bukan? Maka kau harus berjuang untuk sembuh. Demi ibu mu, demi Shikamaru"

Sakura memegang tangan Ino dengan erat penuh kasih sayang dan mereka terus bercengkrama.

"Ino aku akan, me- menikah" kata Sakura sebelum pergi.

"Selamat" senyum tulus terpatri di wajah wanita bak seorang berbie itu "Akan aku usahakan datang" sambungnya.

Sakura mengangguk, dan memeluk Ino. Setelah itu, Sakura pamit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ino.

Selepas Sakura pergi, Ino menangis dalam diam. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Kali ini, ia bersumpah. Ia tidak akan menjadi duri lagi dalam kehidupan Sakura. Ia bersumpah akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, ia akan menjadi Ino yang dulu tak mengenal iri, dengki atau semacamnya. Menjadi Ino yang sangat menyayangi Sakura. Yah, ia telah bersumpah.

Bahkan, jika Sakura tidak memaafkannya, dan meminta nyawanya, maka ia akan bersedia mati untuk wanita yang telah ia anggap adiknya. Yah, wanita yang selalu rela berkorban untuknya.

.

.

.

 **-WAITING FOR YOU-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Getaran _smartphone_ dan lagu _warmnes on the soul_ mengalun Indah. Ia merogoh tas nya kemudian mengangkatnya dengan segera saat melihat pihak rumah sakit yang menghubunginya.

"Haruno- _san_... "

.

.

Sakura tergesa- gesa memasuki rumah sakit. Ia nyaris berlari. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa ia sedang mengandung.

Ia memasuki UGD dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke "apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Kau sedang mengandung" desisnya.

" _Gomenasai_ , aku lupa" Sakura tersenyum kaku sedang Sasuke menghela nafas.

Sakura memasang pakaian operasinya, saat melihat korban dari kecelakaan tersebut mata nya membulat. Ini diluar dugaannya. Korban kecelakaan ini adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi salah satu penyebab hubungan nya dengan Ino retak.

Sarung pelastik untuk operasi itu jatuh. Dan ia semakin melangkah mundur. Ia terlalu takut mengenang masa itu. Masa lalunya terlalu menyakitkan.

Sasuke yang menyadari gelagat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi tak ada waktu lagi. Pasien ini harus segera diselamatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Haruno, kita harus segera menyelamatkannya" geram Sasuke.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Sakura ikut membantu operasi itu.

" _pisau bedah_ " pinta Sasuke.

Ia mungkin memiliki masalah pribadi dengan orang yang saat ini ia oprasi " _detak jantung nya stabil..._ " timpal Gaara.

Tapi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang baik kawan ataupun lawan adalah sumpahnya saat ia memilih profesi dokternya ini. Ia harus bisa mengesampingkan masalah pribadinya dan bersikap profesional.

.

.

Operasi telah berhasil. Sasuke sangat bersyukur, meskipun banyak dokter yang sedang tidak ada di tempat, berkat bantuan Sakura dan dr. Gaara akhirnya ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa korban kecelakaan itu.

Ia menoleh melihat calon istrinya dan ibu dari anak- anaknya. Sakura terlihat sangat pucat dan tangan yang terus bergetar. Apakah Sakura sakit? Apakah bayi mereka baik- baik saja?

Dari pada memikirkan nya ia lebih memilih bertanya langsung pada wanitanya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mendekat kemudian memegang tangan wanitanya yang terus bergetar.

"Aaa.. ya Sasuke- _kun_ "

Ia melihat Sasuke Nya tersenyum lembut. Sasuke membelai perut Sakura dengan penuh Kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuannya" Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya "sebaiknya kau istirahat, bayi kita pasti lelah " Sakura yang mendengar perintah Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Sasuke tak pernah berubah, ia selalu saja protektif padanya.

"Pulanglah, Deisuke pasti menunggu mu" setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke berpisah. Sasuke yang kembali bertugas dan Sakura yang hendak pulang.

Keesokan harinya Sakura mengunjungi ruangan yang sejak kemarin mengganggu sesuatu. Ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu suatu hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Melangkah dan terus melangkah. Kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ruangan seseorang di masa lalu nya. Ia merai knop pintu itu dan memutarnya secara perlahan, kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ia melihat orang itu dengan pandangan sendu. Orang ini masih sama seperti dulu ia ketahui. Tampan. Itulah yang ia yakini. Namun, rasa yang dulu pernah ia miliki tak ada lagi.

Pria itu membuka matanya, menampakan iris hitam nya. Memandang setiap sisi ruangan yang ia tempati. Pria itu melebarkan matanya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia puja. Wanita cantik dengan helaian merah mudanya, iris hijau yang menentramkan, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis dan badan yang seperti lebih _berisi?_

"Sakura" serunya dengan senyum yang menawan.

Sakura mendekatkan posisi mereka. Saat ini ia berada di samping pria itu. Sakura sempat kaget ketika tangan itu menyentuh tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Ia tahu, pria ini sama seperti dulu. Tetap berprilaku manis dan lembut terhadapnya. Tapi, ia sungguh tidak tertarik lagi.

Ia hanya perlu mempertegas sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Dua hari yang lalu" ia tersenyum "Sakura, apakah ... kau?"

"Aku sedang mengandung anak kedua kami... Sai" jawabnya.

Sai tersenyum miris. Kehidupan nya ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Ia kembali ke Konoha dengan harapan bertemu dengan Sakura nya dan hal tersebut itu terkabul. Akan tetapi, hal yang ia dapati saat ini tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan mereka berdua dari suasana kaku. Seorang wanita berhelaian merah terang dengan perut membuncit? dan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya memasuki ruangan itu. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan anggun.

"dr. Haruno?" Wanita itu melihat _name tag_ yang tertera di Jas putihnya " perkenalkan aku Shimura Karin. Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda " ucapnya tulus sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah ya, sama-sama.. sebaiknya aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Saat hendak beranjak pergi suara Sai menghentikannya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku serta keadaan yang sudah canggung semakin canggung "Sakura, aku hanya mencintai mu"

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sai yang tengah duduk memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih, dan Karin yang menunduk, menangis dalam diam. Ia berjalan mendekati pria itu kemudian memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Sai, aku pun begitu"

Perkataan dan pelukan Sakura membuat harapannya kembali dan hatinya yang menghangat "tapi itu hanyalah perasaan di masa lalu dan aku telah melupakannya"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Pandangan Sai berubah menjadi sendu. Sedangkan Karin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura dan Sai bergiliran.

"Cintailah Karin, ia adalah wanita yang hebat. Ia saat ini tengah mengandung anak mu.. tidakah kau merasa kan perasaan sayang padanya?" Sakura mengelus perutnya "akupun tengah mengandung dan sangat membutuhkan Kasih sayang seorang suami"

"Suatu kehidupan di dalam sini sangat lah luar biasa, keajaiban Tuhan yang sangat tidak dapat diterka oleh pikiran" Sakura menyentuh pipi Sai dengan lembut dan penuh kehati- hatian "jangan ulangi lagi kesalahan Sai.. ia sungguh- sungguh istri yang baik. Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing- masing"

Dengan itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sai dirawat. Sai menangis dan Karin yang langsung memeluknya dengan penuh pengertian.

"Menangislah Sai, aku siap menjadi sandaran mu"

Perkataan Karin bagaikan sebuah mantra untuknya. Kali ini ia menangis bukan karena Sakura, tapi karena menyadari bahwa Karin adalah wanita terbaik untuknya. Bayi yang saat ini wanita itu kandung adalah bayinya.

Dulu saat setelah batalnya pertunangannya dengan Ino ia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Ia pergi ke Singapura dan bertemu teman lamanya Karin. Menjalani hidup sebagai pelukis dengan dukungan wanita ini. Ia selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Karin. Bahkan semua cerita tentang Sakura yang sangat ia gilai ia ceritakan secara detail.

Setelah sekian lama ia menjalani hidupnya di Singapura bersama Karin orang tuanya mengetahui hal itu dan mengunjunginya. Beberapa tahun men cari informasi tentang Sakura tak satupun informsi ia dapatkan. Dan ditahun terakhir ini ia mengetahui Sakura yang telah memiliki seorang Putra.

Ia mencoba semuanya. Obat- obatan, tidur dengan setiap wanita, mabuk- mabukan, dan kesalahannya adalah meniduri sahabat dekatnya Karin dan membuat wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Keluarga Shimura yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengadakan pernikahan sederhana. Mereka tak ingin kejadian pertunangan terakhir kali terjadi lagi.

Sai juga bahkan sempat menjalani rehabilitasi karena penggunaan obat- obatan terlarang yang membuatnya kecanduan. Ia berhasil sembuh. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa Karin memang wanita yang terbaik untuknya. Wanita itu terus menemani dan mendukungnya pada saat- saat tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Ahh~ betapa Sai sangat menyesali beberapa tahun ini yang ia jalani dengan perasaan yang tak terbalas dan banyak orang yang terluka karena ulahnya.

Wanita ini, wanita ini lah yang bertahan bersama nya selama bertahun- tahun dan wanita inilah yang mendengar keluh kesahnya serta calon ibu dari anak- anaknya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Karin. Ia akan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal.

"Karin.. aku akan berusaha mencintai mu" ia dapat merasakan tubuh istrinya yang bergetar hebat "maka dari itu, maukah kau bersabar hingga saat perasaan ku itu seutuhnya milik mu"

Karin menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia siap dengan apapun yang akan mereka hadapi di masa yang akan datang. Ia selalu siap menunggu Sainya. Sai yang selama ini selalu dan akan selalu ia cintai.

.

.

.

 **-WAITING FOR YOU-**

.

.

.

' _GRAN AKASUNA HOTEL_ ' adalah hotel terbesar dan termegah di Konoha tiga tahun belakangan ini. Hotel ini adalah milik keluarga Akasuna yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasori.

Meskipun namanya Akasuna, tapi tetap hotel itu milik Sasori dan Sakura. Keluarga Haruno. Karena Ibu Sakura berasal dari keluarga Akasuna dan semua harta milik Akasuna Mebuki berpindah tangan pada Haruno Sasori dan Haruno Sakura. Karena warisan langsung dari keluarga Akasuna, mereka tetap mempertahankan nama perusahaan Akasuna.

Aula hotel itu terlihat sangat megah dengan berbagai dekorasi berwarna putih tulang yang mendominasi. Aula hotel ini dihias sedemikian mungkin untuk acara pernikahan. Ya, pernikahan antara **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**.

Terlihat banyak tamu yang berdatangan. Baik dari kalangan Dokter, Perawat dan para Kolega dari perusahaan Uchiha dan Akasuna. Tak sedikit juga teman- teman Sasuke dan Sakura semasa mereka SMA dan kuliah yang datang.

Sungguh! Apabila kalian melihatnya, kalian seolah sedang melihat pernikahan seorang Raja dan Ratu Inggris. Ini Benar- benar menarik perhatian.

Di sini, di depan altar Sasuke berdiri mengenakan tuxedo putihnya. Sangat gagah dan tampan, raut wajah dewasanya pun semakin terlihat.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdebar- debar.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memiliki anak yang hari ini menginjak 8 tahun, mereka baru akan melaksanakan pernikahannya.

Naruto yang menggendong Deisuke menghampirinya dan memberikan tepukan pada pundaknya.

" _Teme_ , jangan gugup" Naruto bukan orang lain. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Meskipun orang lain tak melihat kilat kegelisahaan pada Sasuke, tapi Naruto tau. Ia terlalu memahami sahabatnya ini.

" _Tou-san_ sangat tampan" puji Deisuke. Sasuke yang mendengar pujian dari putranya merasa lebih baik. Ia sungguh mencintai keluarganya ini. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi Sakura dan Deisuke akan menjadi Uchiha. Terlebih Sakura sedang mengandung 3 bulan anak kedua mereka.

Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut putranya, dan berharap dengan ini kegugupannya akan hilang. Naruto sendiri menahan tawa karena sangat langka melihat pemandangan Sasuke yang terlihat gelisah, yah... meski hanya ia yang tau.

Suara alunan musik piano mengalun indah. Menandakan bahwa pengantin wanita telah tiba. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan Mei dan Ryuka yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih pendek dan membawa keranjang berisi kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah. Dengan hiasan bunga- bunga putih melingkari kepala mereka.

Sasori muncul bersama dengan Sakura. Sakura yang memang perbawanya cantik, dengan polesan _make up_ natural terlihat lebih cantik saat ini.

Sakura memang meminta pada perias wajahnya agar ia di _make up_ senatural mungkin. Agar saat ia memasuki ruangan tempat mereka mengikrarkan janji , di altar Sasuke langsung mengenalinya.

Gaun berwarna putih tulang yang membalut tubuhnya sangat indah dan menjuntai panjang. Rambut nya yang berwarna merah muda dengan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan menjuntai dengan kesan girli. Gaun dan tatanan rambut Sakura saat ini adalah karya Richard. Yang saat ini sudah bergabung dengan tim penata busana Kate Ratu Inggris di Hotel _Goring, Belgravia,_ dekat Istana _Buckingham_. Dan pada salah satu tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga lili mungil yang berasal dari lembah.

Hampir semua tamu menahan nafasnya sebentar saat melihat Sakura. Sungguh cantik bak bidadari. Benar- benar _perfact_.

Sakura berjalan menuju altar dengan Sasori di sebelahnya yang akan mengantarkannya pada calon teman hidup selamanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura langsung menampilkan senyum menawannya yang jarang diperlihatkan di depan umum.

Sampailah Sakura di hadapan Sasuke, Sasori menyerahkan tangan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura dan Deisuke" pinta Sasori tulus.

" _Ha'i nii-san_ "

Pendeta itu memulainya dengan bertanya pada Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menjaga Haruno Sakura di saat sehat atau pun sakit, senang atau pun sedih dan menjadikan nya istrimu yang sah?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawabnya tegas tanpa keraguan.

Kini pendeta itu bertanya pada Sakura "Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menjaga Uchiha Sasuke disaat sehat ataupun sakit, senang ataupun sedih, dan menjadikannya suamimu yang sah?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawabnya penuh dengan kelembutan.

Mereka di hadapan pendeta mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, saling menukar cincin dan diakhiri dengan ciuman penutup, yang mendandakan kedua insan ini resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sah.

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Sangat membahagiakan, Deisuke langsung turun dari pangkuan Naruto dan menuju Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Mikoto, Sara, Hanna dan yang mengetahui perjalanan kisah cinta mereka pun menitikan air mata.

Terutama Naruto dan Hinata yang sejak awal mengetahui hampir setiap detailnya merasa bahagia dan terharu. Menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya yang telah melalui halangan dan rintangan yang berat akhirnya bersatu dalam suatu ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan.

"Sakura- _chan_ , lihat lah siapa yang datang" seru Hinata. Sakura yang saat itu sedang bersama Sasuke langsung melihat siapa yang datang.

Di depan sana terlihat wanita berambut _blonde_ dengan pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang di ikat tinggi sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Wanita itu tetap cantik, meskipun kini badannya terlihat lebih kurus.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyuman. Wanita itu, wanita itu adalah Ino, sahabatnya . Wanita yang ia anggap kakak perempuannya, keluarganya, yang datang bersama sahabat kecilnya Shikamaru.

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan rasa haru, begitu pula Ino yang balas memeluknya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, menyesal, bahagia, semua rasa itu tercampur menjadi satu.

Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa mereka sebulan lagi akan segera menikah. Sakura tentunya tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Ini benar- benar hari membahagiakan bagi mereka. Hari yang penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-WAITING FOR YOU-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura saat ini sedang dalam masa ngidam. Sasuke sendiri sering kesulitan menghadapinya. Meminta ini, meminta itu dan hal- hal lain yang menurut nya di luar logika. Tapi itulah ibu hamil, selalu meminta apapun yang ia inginkan walau itu permintaan aneh.

"Ingatlah _teme_ , bagaimana perjuangan Sasori- _nii_ dan aku saat Sakura mengandung Dei dulu" ingat Naruto pada Sasuke di sela perbincangannya.

Naruto sering sekali mencibir Sasuke yang mengeluh saat menghadapi ngidam Sakura yang aneh-aneh. Naruto memberikan nasihat yang membuat semangat Sasuke kembali untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh bulan kemudian Sakura melahirkan anak keduanya. Seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Akan tetapi mata, serta rambut hitamnya sangat Sasuke sekali.

Deisuke yang melihat adiknya lahir sangat bahagia. Sasuke sendiri langsung menggendongnya dan memberikan nama pada putrinya itu.

"Sarada. Uchiha Sarada" katanya.

.

.

Satu bulan sebelum Sakura melahirkan Sarada, Hinata melahirkan seorang putra yang sangat tampan. Hinata dan Naruto memberikan nama pada putra mereka 'Boruto'. Naruto tentu tidak kesulitan saat menghadapi masa ngidam saat Hinata mengandung Boruto, karena ia sudah mempunyai pengalaman saat Sakura mengandung dulu. Suatu pelajaran berharga yang ia dapat saat Sakura mengandung Deisuke dulu sangat bermanfaat saat ia menghadapi betul istrinya yang mengandung anaknya. Bahkan mungkin Naruto dan Hinata akan menambah momongan lagi setelah memiliki Boruto XD

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura memandang putra dan putri mereka. Deisuke terlihat sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Ia terus menggendong adiknya kala waktu senggang. Dan tanpa sadar membuat bibir Sasuke berkedut dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke ,tersenyum dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_ untuk semuanya, _arigatou_ telah menunggu selama ini untuk ku"

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tampak kan dihadapan umum dan hanya untuk Sakura dan keluarga kecilnya ini lah senyum ini ia persembahkan. Banyak kata yang ia ingin ucapkan untuk istrinya, tapi yang terlontar hanyalah-

"- _Arigatou mo,_ Sakura"

Mereka berpelukan dan Deisuke yang membawa Sarada menghampiri mereka. Mereka saling bercengkrama dengan penuh senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Badai di depan sana mungkin menanti, Bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Hal itu masih menjadi suatu misteri dalam kehidupan, namun mereka kini bersama dan akan terus seperti itu. Dengan kebersamaan ini lah mereka akan hadapi badai itu dan melewatinya dengan senyuman._

.

.

.

.

.

 **-OWARI-**

 **A/N :**

Yoshaaaa.. akhirnya end dehh ini fic T.T aduh ga nyangka banget bisa menyelesaikan fic ini walau pun banyak halangan dan rintangan yang membentang XD *mulai ngawur* typo(s),

dhe-chan mau bilang maaf yang sebesar-besar nya buat minna-san yang baca fic WFY ini, pas baca ternyata banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepetan dan mungkin kurang memuaskan. Tapi dhe-chan juga udah buat warning kalo fic ini tuh ga jauh beda sama fic dhe-chan lainnya yang emang alurnya kecepetan terkesan buru-buru. Tapi dhe-chan udah syukur banget ini bisa ngetik (walau nyicil) terus update setelah bebas dari berbagai belenggu. Maaf juga dhe-chan yang ga konsisten update tiap hari minggu T.T ya intinya dhe-chan mohon maaf buat segala kekurangan yang ada pada fic ini, mohon mengerti dan harap maklum; )

Maaf juga kalo ending nya kurang ngena, kurang dapet feelnya, atau kurang apapun itu pokonya maaf dehh yaa *bungkuk- bungkuk sampe ngena lantai*lebay. Jujur dhe-chan bener- bener kurang pede sih T.T

Dhe-chan ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah R&R,fav&foll, maaf gabisa di sebutkan satu persatu ^^ yang pasti apresiasi dalam bentuk apapun yang minna-san berikan untuk dhe-chan membuat jadi semangat dan selalu ingin berkarya nyehehe ^_^ ihh sedih tau ga sih:( ini fic pertama yang dhe-chan buat pas memutuskan jadi author di FFN T.T **#udah di singgung tadi ,**

 **Special thanks for Ita-kun(nama disamarkan XD) yang udah support girlfriend mu yang slengean ini dan ikut bantu pas buat lemon di chap3 wkwk ,alopeyu dah pokoknya XD terimakasih untuk segala inspirasi yang hadir di pikiran dhe-chan .. chap ini terinspirasi dari pernikahan Raja & Ratu Inggris XD**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic dhe-chan yang lainnya ;) dhe-chan udah nyiapin fic dengan judul "** _ **Heartache**_ **"** ada lemon juga disana, tapi aslinya lemon disana buatan dhe-chan bukan si Ita-kun yang sibuk asrama T.T Semoga berkenan membaca nya yaa ;) tapi dhe-chan bakal fokus dulu di _ **"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU".**_

 **Peluk sayang buat semua yang suka fic ini ({})**


End file.
